


Spiderweb

by niaeverett



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaeverett/pseuds/niaeverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson turned fifteen during the summer and, since then, he has been very eager to attend Dalton Institute of Arcane in hopes of finding his Kurt Hummel. He has already mapped their whole year activities, mostly consists of studying, flirting, hugging, dating, kissing, cuddling, more kissing and something more. Blaine is confident. He knows he is going to sweep Kurt off his feet in no time because who wouldn't want him? He's charismatic, dapper, smart, and handsome. Not from his mouth but from other people.</p><p>However, these beliefs shattered once he laid his eyes on one Kurt Sterling. He found himself directing the plans he had created for his soulmate towards Kurt Sterling. But this is only one of the many problems he has to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had once posted this story on FF (previously titled 'Connected Feeling') but then decided to take it down. There's just a lot of things I'm not satisfied with and so I revamped almost everything including the title. Although I decided to keep the world I had created because I seriously like it. This is my take on soulmate and superpowers genres, hope you'll like it.  
>    
> Also, big thanks to Miranda for being such an angel. She's an awesome beta. 
> 
> Warning: Violence (I really dislike putting warning because for me it's a form of spoiler. I only reconsidered to include it for those readers who didn't want anything to do with blood. I'm not adding another warning though, because.... let's just say this might be the worst.)

Superhuman, an official term for a person who exhibited a _gift_ at the age of five. Not everyone had a chance to bear a superhuman child because there must be at least one superhuman in the ingredients. However, there's a limit in reproducing. The more children a couple have the less likely they produce one. Usually, a family of superhumans, of either purebloods (both parents are superhuman) or hybrids (one of the parents has a _gift_ while the other is mere human), have a maximum of two children. The DNA of a superhuman waned after it had underwent numerous times of replication, making their latter offspring a weaker superhuman. Unlike their first two children, the latter child was bound to have a power source, _temporarily,_ until the time the said child completely exhausted what little he or she had and turned into a complete human. It’s considered a tragic experience for superhumans to be ripped off of their _gift._ A _gift_ was a vital part of their life, thus families were careful on having children altogether.

Superhumans and humans coexisted since forever in a rather strained relationship. The former race being treated like a monster while the latter race were consumed with their fear. Humans saw themselves as easy preys since they’re powerless. It wasn’t a baseless fear, superhumans lose control of their gifts and there were some dangerous abilities out there. Also, a handful of superhumans found enjoyment in using their gift to toy with humans. The animosity between the two races escalated until everything was divided. The owners of residential, commercial and industrial places only accommodated their own race while prohibited the other. Everything was in complete chaos.

Governments of both races put aside their differences to salvage whatever was left of their society. They established rules the two parties agreed upon which everyone had to abide. Lawbreakers would be punished in accordance with the law. No one was exempt, in the eyes of the law everyone was equal. It was a mixed response; most were satisfied, a few revolted. Those who revolted formed their own organization and challenged their government, their kind - _the superhumans_ . Blood shed, and in the end the government of the superhumans defended themselves, their followers, and even the humans against their enemy - _their own kind_ . They came out victorious, the members of the organization which went against the government was punished, _accordingly_.      

Perhaps the way they finally achieved peace was through bloodbath. But sometimes, sacrifices had to be made for a greater cause. For the last two decades, the relationship between the two races has drastically improved. They now live together in harmony.

The places where most superhumans live today have been considered more progressive than any other country. They have grander infrastructures, better education, more advanced technology and medical facilities, and low crime rate. Living in these places cost _a lot_.  However, there is enough jobs for everybody which undoubtedly could offer a better lifestyle.

Being aware of this reality, humans thrived to move settlements in these five big countries full of superhumans; in South America it has Barmwich, Whiteridge in Europe, an island in Asia near Japan called Hailing Cove, in northern part of Australia Erimere could be found, and finally, Crystalvale, which is located in North America. Out of the five countries, Crystalvale outshines the other four. It’s by far the biggest in size and the most prosperous. In addition, the country houses the two most important buildings in superhuman world; _Crystalvale Advance Research Facility_ or better known as _Headquarter_ and _Dalton Institute of Arcane._

The Headquarter runs the entire superhuman community, a facility that has access to _anything_ and _everything_ . Every single superhuman had to register themselves by the age of five when they finally received their _gift._ This way, the government could easily keep tabs on superhumans and be able to address concerns as was needed. Furthermore, the Headquarter should be informed when a family of superhumans desired to move residency, as well as requesting for a different job from the one they have had. Always notify the Headquarter of any changes an individual was going to do before he or she proceeds further. Failure to do so will face consequences.

Despite the government ruling with an iron fist, superhumans never harbored any ill feelings toward their leaders. They have been showing impressive results for years and it satisfied everyone. Well, those who weren't thrilled were smart enough to keep their opinion to themselves rather than be on the mercy of the government.

It's all been smooth sailing for both races. The superhuman community even built their own school not long after they had established a stable relationship with humans. Dalton Institute of Arcane (D.I.A) could be found in the southern part of Crystalvale, in small town called Doltore. It's an exclusive boarding school for gifted primary to high school students, and it occupied a quarter of the town's land.

After half a decade when D.I.A was built, the Headquarter decided to build additional schools in the remaining four countries. Since then, a single primary to middle school in every country was constructed to prevent early separation of superhuman children from their families. However, when a student reached high school, they should move and attend D.I.A.

Not everyone was keen with the idea though. There were still some families who preferred their children being homeschooled for reasons only the Headquarter knew. Thereby requiring students to submit quarterly assessment from an accredited private tutor to the Headquarter. There's a few downsides to being home-schooled; firstly a private tutor costs twice the tuition of a regular D.I.A student, secondly homeschooling was frowned upon, claiming its lack of proper education a child should receive. But, these didn't deter families to choose the option.

Due to rigorous and advanced education for high school superhumans, they were catapulted to a job after graduation. Senior students must take the Career Placement Exam or CaPE, wherein a student would choose three categories of their interest such as; I-Corp., Pro-Tech, Mech-Support, Med-Group, Advance Research, MeArTh (Media, Arts, Theater), Military Services, or Soc-Scie (Social Science). If a student passed all three choices, the decision on which category to pursue was solely on the student.

After which, the newly graduate D.I.A student would undergo an extensive minimum of ten months training for their chosen career, while home-schooled one has to complete at least a year and a half training before landing on their desired job. Completion of training varied on the individual’s capacity to learn.

Although it's clear as day the benefits that go with studying in D.I.A during high school, the main reason why students are ecstatic to move in a foreign country and leave their families at an early age had something to do with the possibility of finding their soulmate.

 _Soulmate,_ a person whom you have a natural affinity from the moment you meet. Be it an acquaintance, a friend, best friend, a lover, or even an enemy. As this connection nurtured, soulmates tend to be more dependent to their other half. They gravitate toward each other, they were like magnets of opposite sides which easily attracts the other, and the apparent feeling of being alive for the first time was ever so present.

The name appeared on the left inner side of the superhuman’s wrist on their fifteenth birthday. It was written beautifully in cursive black ink without any regard to race _and_ gender. Soulmate was believed to be the perfect match of the other. Prejudice against homosexuality has never and will never be an issue, or at least for those who lived in superhuman countries. On the other hand, humans never experienced such a remarkable event when they turned fifteen. And, even if they're the fated match of the superhuman, they wouldn't have a mark. This left the entire searching task to the superhuman.   

In the event the soulmate died, the other half will experience unimaginable sense of loss and longing. Dealing with it varies from one person to another. Oftentimes, it lead to depression and even possible suicide - _a very common alternative for teenagers_. After being torn apart by death, the remaining person's mark will slowly fade until it went back to its former state.


	2. The Encounter

 

_ Doltore, Crystalvale  _

_ 30-Sep-2019 _

_ 09:02 AM _

 

Today was different from other autumn days. The wind was unrelentingly chilly the past days, but for some reason, on this day, the sun was set high up giving an amicable, refreshing kiss of warmth on the skin's surface. Different colors of autumn leaves, good weather and lovely scenery made it appealing for couples to take a stroll in the local park, friends to visit touristy spots, or go hiking. The rustle of the leaves as wind blew blended in rhythmically with the cheerful mood of little kids on the street while half-dragging, half-tugging their mother's hand. A huge amount of giggling teenagers swarming around town sealed the deal that something was amiss today.

It's the time of the year again where Doltore, Crystalvale had turned into the most popular destination. The number of people in the area doubled compared to usual, which only meant more fervent teenage humans to deal with. They appeared to share this mutual intention to make their existence known, as well as this unspoken agreement in coming to this town. 

This shouldn’t be happening as Dalton Institute of Arcane had a fixed schedule to start their school year on the last Monday of September. It’s the latest school in the entire Crystalvale to start. It was supposed to prevent unnecessary commotion from hopeful humans, especially those aggressive teenagers who had no reservation to pull a stunt just to know whether they’re matched with a superhuman or not. 

Those people tended to stay at the nearest possible establishment available to get a glimpse or  _ accidentally  _ bump into someone from the very famous and prestigious private school. This should explain the ruckus which was happening inside Bean Me Up, a three story modern design coffee shop. Usually, regular customers have been the ones filling seats for several hours around brunch time. On that day though, the shop was bustling to accommodate a large number of adolescents, noisy teenagers who were supposedly busy studying for class.

The lively atmosphere that radiated from the shop had invited more passersby to come in and order a cup of coffee or two. In contrast, a tall boy firmly stood outside sizing up the shop. He contemplated on leaving twice, only to decide against it. His indecisiveness couldn't be seen in his face as he has perfected such an act in the last few years. A cup of coffee wouldn't hurt his schedule for the day but he knew better, this was just another excuse for him to delay the inevitable. He didn't look forward for this day to come,  _ ever _ .

Finally, the tall teen made a decision. He mentally skimmed through his checklist in his head, ticking the box once satisfied with it. He was wearing an Alexander McQueen layered collar shirt and he had deliberately left two buttons open. His fingers touched the layered red and white collars before he mentally ticked the appropriate box. Soon, his hand found his slim water print trousers which looked like it has been painted on his long legs. He dusted some nonexistent dirt then ticked the small box. Lastly, his hand went to his immaculate chestnut brown hair, but immediately halted before making its contact. He gave the box a big check. 

Satisfied, he tugged the strap of his Marc Jacobs satchel close to his chest and strutted towards the packed coffee shop. His footsteps were heavy as he was wearing a pair of black leather knee high boots. His mid-length sleeveless wool coat swayed in rhythm with his motion. Choice of clothes aside, the way he carried himself with such grace and regality which a normal teenager would lack, made his presence even more noticeable. 

The guard flashed a blinding smile in his direction before opening the door. The customers' reactions were instantaneous upon seeing a new arrival. Some discreetly moved closer to their friends, whispering, while others gawked - obviously appraising the new customer whether he's a  _ target.  _

Humans sought any form of connection with a superhuman because the odds of knowing someone was far better than nothing at all. Those who were acquainted with superhumans often bragged about it thus improving their social standing. It even went as far as being envied upon by their fellow humans. Present generation of humans put the other race on a pedestal.

Humans weren't the only ones at fault in this, superhumans were partly responsible. There's a lot to expect when a human got acquainted with a superhuman; unlimited shopping, dining in luxurious restaurants which normally require months wait to secure a spot, invited to parties, and everything was care of the superhuman. It's actually like having a personal walking bank.

The way the customers stared at him was gravitating more on the rude side and it caused him to be defiant. He held his head a little higher, his well-groomed eyebrow cocked in challenge for any brave soul to approach him. A lot of the crowd averted their eyes, some had pretended to be preoccupied with their phones, while there's those groups who were dead set on their goal and so they didn't stop staring. Surely, the word discretion existed in the dictionary for a reason.

An employee has been all smiles despite the huge volume of customers on that day. “Hi! Good morning. What can I get you?” 

“Grande non-fat mocha.” The teenager nonchalantly answered.

“Would you like some scones to go with your coffee?” Her chirpy tone continued. 

“No thank you... Sara.” His eyes flicked to her nameplate. He was pulling a ten dollar bill from his wallet when she spoke, again.

“How about a muffin?” Sara’s voice was hopeful and her smile wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

He rolled his eyes and didn't even bother hiding his unimpressed reaction. Obviously, her poor attempt to sell their product wasn't really working and he was close to giving the employee a piece of his mind when a barista had stepped in.   

“Sara, I'll take it from here.” A female barista dismissed. 

“But-”

“I'll take it from here.” She repeated in a manner that was not up for discussion. “Your usual, Kurt?”

This earned a few gasps from customers. But for Kurt, nothing else mattered except the female employee, which according to her nameplate she’s Lena. She had the same smiley face which was starting to irk him.

He rolled his eyes and with the same detachment he had given to Sara he said, “Grande non-fat mocha.” Kurt passed his ten dollar bill to Lena, “Keep the change.”

Kurt was scanning the crowded room for any available table when a voice grabbed his attention.

“Excuse me, but do you go to Dalton?” A redhead teenage girl inquired.  Her attempt to appear innocent was poorly executed, and not even a large amount of makeup could hide how money hungry she really was. It appeared she was with the group of giggling girls near the counter by the way they were closely watching the whole interaction unfold like a hawk.

It dawned on him that they had heard the barista. The word  _ usual  _ meant patrons, people had interpreted patrons as people living around the area, and by  _ around the area  _ means Dalton. Kurt definitely fits in the criteria as a possible student because of his age. 

Kurt has never been more thankful for the sound of a bell followed by the barista announcing his name. Without a second thought, he grabbed his coffee order and went straight for the stairs.

“Hey! I asked if you go to Dalton.” The female teenager's facade crumbled. She yelled, pissed at being ignored. This garnered them some onlookers.

He looked over his shoulder and answered in a very bored tone. “No.”

It made his entire search easier for an available seat. Information just like this one tended to spread like a wildfire. How people spread the information was beyond him. 

Bean Me Up was considered the hottest place to hangout if your purpose in life was to hunt a superhuman. The shop was located a block away from the famous D.I.A, and it has been serving insanely good coffee as well as freshly baked cakes and pastries that tasted divine for ten years. 

Its interior was nothing but stylish like the building's exterior; the three floors were made of hand scraped wood flooring while the walls accentuated with wenge panels. There were porcelain coffee cups inspired chandeliers, vibrant artwork lined the walls, and floor to ceiling windows on the first two floors.   

The first floor had the cozy vibe without having to compromise the shop's modernity. Various table sizes with chairs all made of wood were carefully arranged to accommodate a large number of customers without seeming too crowded. Meanwhile, on the second floor, was a favorite area with loveseats and comfortable lounge chairs all in a cream color. Unlike the first floor, the second floor had lesser seats which gave a decent distance from other tables. Needless to say, the privacy it offered was more than enough to attract couples to occupy the floor. The third floor was filled with plush white booths paired with round black wooden tables. This area was meant for big groups, and oftentimes, customers didn't bother climbing here. The floor wasn't  _ hunter  _ friendly, it's inconvenient because there weren’t windows available to overlook the outside view.

Kurt loved the third floor. 

Kurt had found himself sitting alone at the semi-circle shaped booth, a few seats away from a group of flirting teenagers. His left hand cradled his untouched coffee, waiting for it to reach his desired temperature. His right hand rested on the table, thumb was absently caressing the ring on his forefinger. This action had caused the corner of his mouth to curl upward for the briefest of moments before he schooled his usual impassive face. 

The boy gazed at his ring without meaning to stop his thumb's motion. It's a hand-crafted, thick platinum band, adorned with an elegantly cut oblong shaped black opal. The stone was rich and bursting with color; it consists mostly of navy blue and a shade lighter. However, it paled next to the color red despite lesser in number. The shade strongly resembled a hot magma, making it more noticeable at first glance. There were also flecks of greens amongst it. Almost unrecognizable given how loud the two other colors, yet it's still there, a part of the mix despite how soft it looks. On the sides of the band were intricately engraved vines, and along the base of the ring were detailed tiny leaves seemingly being carried by the wind.    

Of all his possessions, Kurt valued this ring the most.

His action came to a halt when his phone vibrated. It has been going on and on since he woke up, yet it never piqued his interest. He knew half of its content anyway. His phone vibrated yet again, it looked like whoever was on the other line, the person was even more determined to get a response from him. Kurt huffed, then finally checking his mobile.

_ 27 text messages _

_ 9 missed calls _

_ 6 voicemails _

He rolled his eyes and quickly deleted the voicemails simply because he didn’t want to hear them, even missed calls weren't checked. Kurt skipped some messages, he read and replied only to those he deemed important.

_ I'm already here at the auditorium, where are you son? - Dad _

_ Just left the house, woke up late. Sorry dad, I don't think I can make it. - Kurt _

Kurt didn't bat an eye while saying such a lie to his father. He had done this countless of times and he wasn’t planning to change anytime soon. Kurt doesn't hate his father, things like this just come naturally when he grew older. Things that his young, naive self would never have dared do. He's almost fifteen now,  _ a lot _ had happened that turned him this way. He thumbed his phone screen to find other important texts.

_ Kent weyt 2 c u, bat sho urself wen u r redy. I won't mind. xoxo – Britt _

_ Me too. See you... soon. x – Kurt _

_ Njoy ur time at the coffee shop. :D :P No rush. Just take care tho. I love U, always. - Jeff _

_ I know. Be lenient today. Love you too, blondie. - Kurt _ __

It has been a week since the last time he saw Brittany and Jeffrey. In reality, it has been a week since he started avoiding them. Kurt was slowly extracting himself around people who he couldn’t afford to get involved in the future. He could practically taste the impending doom lurking around the corner. This year would not be the same as his previous years, not that his past was any better. However, Kurt knew, deep down it was only a matter of time that he will be targeted. 

The words of the male newscaster echoed repeatedly in his head.

_ "...she went missing during their family vacation..." _

_ "...seven days without any lead..." _

_ "...her parents are willing to reward $7,000,000 to anyone who can bring back their daughter..." _

_ "...the Headquarter is doing everything they can to track the kidnappers..." _

_ "...soulmate refused to be interviewed..." _

_ "...President Sue Sylvester required self-defense to be taught during physical education class. Home-schooled or not..." _

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, willing those thoughts to disappear. His grip tightened around the cup until visible steam was coming out from it. He had immediately loosened his grip before he drained it in one go. The coffee provided the tiniest comfort but he was grateful nonetheless. He has been tense and increasingly moody for the past week and having to listen for the same news, same topic and the same things being aired all over the world didn’t really help. Even human television channels were reporting the same thing for the last seven days.       

He cursed under his breath. Something he only does when he was stressed. Unwilling to stay in the shop any longer, he decided to leave. Kurt twirled in one hand the empty cup, a noticeable handprint now marked on it before tossing it to the nearby bin. He was too occupied in his litany of curses that he had almost missed the commotion. 

Sara was back manning the cash register, and she was trying, albeit failing miserably, to keep a smiling face at the kid in front of her.

In his opinion, the kid was no more than five and was equally frustrated as Sara. His big cerulean eyes were close to tears, red cupid bow lips were trembling, his hands were tugging his black suspenders while shifting from one foot to another. He looked so lost.    

Kurt looked around to see who was with him, but there's none that struck him as a companion. Customers behind the kid were growing impatient with the lack of progress in the line. The teenager felt like he was missing something vital, he tilted his head to one side as if doing so would help him figure it out. And for some reason, it did.    

He closely studied the boy, his untamed, brunette curly mop hair falling across his eyes, he had thick eyebrows, long lashes, cherub cheeks, and tanned skin. The kid was wearing a crisp white dress shirt with few buttons open, knee-length grey shorts secured with black suspenders, black socks and black oxfords. 

Kurt exhaled as soon as it clicked. With a heavy heart, he went towards the counter. He seldom does this, like once in a blue moon kind of rare. He disliked people being nosy, and since he had such standard, he too made sure not to stick his nose in someone's business.

As the distance between him and the kid lessened, he could hear Sara's exasperated voice.          

“Listen kid, you need to move so that actual  _ customers  _ can order.” 

The kid opened his mouth, only to close it not long after. He had repeated the action thrice before he puffed out his cheeks. 

Kurt thought the kid was a tad bit stubborn when the little boy had matched his huffing with creased eyebrows. His eyes sparked in fondness watching the small kid.

“Kid, you need to find your mother if you want to buy something.” She completely dropped her pretense of appearing friendly to the kid.

Meanwhile, other employees were sparing glances from their work stations while in the middle of completing orders. No one really attempted to mediate the situation and Lena obviously wasn’t around. He wondered how long Sara has been working in the shop because her apparent cluelessness almost astounded Kurt. The teenager may have been a regular yet he never bothered taking note of the employees. It was only his coffee order he cared about.    

“Hey. Why are you alone in such a place?” Kurt casually addressed the kid. 

An answer would be nice if the small boy hasn’t decided yet that Kurt’s interesting enough to look at. The kid didn’t utter a single word and simply stared at the older boy. 

Another eye roll followed by a huff from Kurt. He gave Sara a pointed look. “What’s his order?”

Sara mumbled something about  _ ‘arrogant’  _ and  _ ‘weirdos’  _ which didn’t escape Kurt’s sharp hearing. Against his better judgement, he remained silent. Kurt wasn’t the calm type of person to begin with, he’s more on the opposite side and not flipping out was already a miracle for him. 

"The kid wanted a hot chocolate and probably thinks he could get it here for free." She replied haughtily.

He shifted his gaze back to the kid who’s yet to peel his eyes away from him. For unknown reasons it made him uncomfortable, which was saying something because few people had that kind of effect on him. “Do you still want your hot chocolate?”

The kid’s eyes grew bigger, if that’s even possible, before he eagerly nodded. His curls bounced repeatedly, somehow covering his large eyes. Without thinking Kurt reached out to brush it away. The simple gesture resulted for the kid to look intently at Kurt, more focused than ever. There was something in his eyes which Kurt didn’t have the chance to analyze as the kid completely buried his face in Kurt’s coat. 

Kurt froze, shocked with the fact that someone was in his personal space. The person was close, too close, and he didn’t care that he was just a kid. He  _ never  _ allowed anyone in his space unless he was certain they could be trusted. Who was he kidding, even those people he trusted were at arm’s length.  

The kid probably sensed the teenager’s uneasiness because he quickly released his coat. He also maintained a little distance between them with eyes firmly downcast.

The sight of the little boy withdrawing tugged at Kurt’s heartstrings. He reached out to ruffle his hair, as if his way to reassure the boy that it’s fine. Kurt didn’t have to wait long as a small hand slowly gripped his coat. When he glanced at the boy, he had already expected to find him staring. It’s uncomfortable at first, but decided this whole  _ watching  _ thing must be a quirk.

“Make it a peppermint hot chocolate with whipped cream.”

Sara worked the register while wearing her sour expression. Kurt would normally throw something sarcastic about her manners but decided to be the bigger person and let it go. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet then gave it to a frowning Sara. Before she could open her mouth, Kurt spoke. “Keep the change.”

He left the counter with the kid still holding his coat. Without a word he handed the hot chocolate to the kid then he started to look for any available table. The shop was still packed with teenagers who had no plans of leaving anytime soon. Kurt was ready to take the kid upstairs when he caught sight of one available seat. It was not his idea of a free table, however if he wanted to find the kid’s companion going upstairs wouldn’t be the best choice. He reluctantly trudged towards the table. 

Kurt instantly recognized the red-headed girl from earlier. He scrunched his nose in distaste as he was about to share a table with the likes of her.

“Is this seat available?”

The group stopped their conversation, some snickered upon recognizing him. Just like what Kurt had done, they also ignored him and went back to their discussion.

He rolled his eyes at them. Something that he had been doing since he came in here. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He drawled.

The girl closest to the available seat shrugged.

Kurt motioned the kid to take the seat and he did, but not without struggling as he had refused to let go of his drink. He buttoned the kid’s dress shirt the moment he successfully climbed onto his seat. 

“Where’s your bow tie?” Kurt pointed at his now closed buttons. It was hard to tell whether the kid was intentionally ignoring him or was just smitten with his drink. He was leaning towards the latter because he wouldn’t stop sipping it. Kurt wanted to stop him, afraid he was going to burn his tongue if he kept drinking. However, he seemed alright so in the end Kurt let him be.

“Who are you with?” He attempted a different approach but nothing seemed to work on this kid. The only thing he could get from him was his interest. The kid was doing the creepy staring thing again. 

Kurt had even considered that the kid probably took seriously his parents warning about ‘Don’t speak to strangers’. Well, he could leave the kid in here and proceed with his day. However, there was something about him that was stopping Kurt from doing so. What was it? He didn’t know. 

“Can you talk?”

This made the boy puff his cheeks in a very adorable way while his thick brows furrowed. Kurt was starting to find it rather cute.

“How about you nod if you can talk?”

The kid bobbed his head while sipping on his cup.   

“Where’s your bow tie?” He made a gesture like tying an invisible ribbon around his neck. For the record, Kurt never did something this ridiculous in public. Why he was doing it now, he didn’t know. 

The boy smiled toothily in understanding. He pulled out from his pocket a blue and red striped tie.

Hearing people gasp near them, Kurt somehow predicted this would happen. Their response was getting old, real fast, with the amount it was used when he had stepped into this shop. He also could imagine them flabbergasted, probably not expecting a penniless kid was from the school nearby. And if that was the case, they should step up their game if they really wanted to meet a superhuman. 

He sighed tiredly as he silently fixed the kid’s tie. Just as he was pulling it tightly, he caught sight of a girl from the group inching closer to them. Apparently she was interested to start a conversation which Kurt was ready to turn down when an old man in a black suit followed by two burly men came into view. 

“Master Reed!” The old man crouched to level his eyes with his master. He grabbed the kid’s arms, his voice laced with worry. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

The two burly men eyed Kurt suspiciously, they flanked him to make sure he wouldn’t run away.

Kurt took a step back on reflex, only to feel the cold wood against his back. 

Once the old man was certain his master was unharmed, his gaze shifted to the tall teenager. He was nicely dressed though in a flamboyant way. And even when he was cornered without any chance of escaping, he neither exhibited panic nor fear. His eyes had these vibrant colors yet it lacked the brightness that supposedly was in there. What was terrifying to see in those eyes were the coldness and hard glare. A telltale that things mustn’t have been too easy on him as well. “What’s your name?”

The teenager met a set of weary eyes, he had reminded him of someone. The old man probably was the same age as… he immediately dismissed the idea.

There was a flicker of emotion in those eyes for the briefest second before it was gone, and instead replaced with an unreadable expression. He once again glanced at his master and just noticed an empty cup he was holding. He gestured for the two bodyguards to leave, they followed his order quickly. The young man remained in place, eyes wary. He could see how guarded the boy was, he had these invisible high walls surrounding him. He could tell this teenager was full of cracks, if not broken already. “I won’t hurt you.” 

Kurt crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow. “You can’t, even if you try.”

The old man was taken aback by how he said those words. He sounded very confident,  _ certain _ , like he wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him. “Well, thanks for the drink… I guess.” He awkwardly nodded to his master’s empty cup. His master remained silent. He hardly even acknowledged his presence, his attention mostly on the teenager like he was the most fascinating human being in the world.  

“Don’t. I don’t need it.” said Kurt when the old man opened his wallet.

“Well then, thank you…” He trailed off.

“I don’t think you should bother knowing someone’s name who you might not meet again.”

“I feel like I’ll be seeing you again, soon.” He glanced at his master whose gaze was fixated on the young man.

Kurt followed the old man’s eyes and for the first time he met the boy’s gaze. His eyes were so blue, like how the ocean looked during the summer -  _ bright and vibrant _ . And suddenly, he felt like something had shifted inside him.  

The old man study the exchange, the teenage boy was unconsciously leaning towards his master. Gone was the set of icy cold eyes, however it’s replaced with extreme sadness. The walls surrounding him lowered instantly to reveal a very broken boy. He looked younger and more vulnerable, quite the opposite of the confident teenage boy he portrayed earlier. He had the urge to cradle him just like his master when he silently cried at night. 

“Reed.”

He sucked in his breath. It has been years since his master initiated a conversation with someone aside from his parents and him. And it’s the very first he made the first move to talk to a complete stranger. His master didn’t like other people. As his butler, he still struggled to completely understand him. However, he often heard him say he didn’t trust people. 

Kurt blinked a couple of times to get rid of his own haze. He shook his head and frowned. “What?”

“My name is Reed Larson. What’s yours?”

Kurt wasn’t the friendly type either, but there’s just something about this kid. He had this feeling of understanding of who knows what. Without a doubt the kid made him curious. “Kurt.”

“Kurt…” Thick eyebrows knitted together, lips pursed in thought.

Kurt couldn’t help but find the kid adorable. “Kurt Sterling.” He supplied as he offered his hand.

His frown deepened. He eyed Kurt’s hand before he shook his head. “Why are you lying?”

This time it was Kurt’s turn to be surprised.

The old man was watching, mainly Kurt. His whole demure was the same, he didn’t tense or fidget. Nothing. He looked at his master who was giving an unwavering stare at Kurt. This was why people didn’t like Reed, his eccentricity was hard to understand. They deemed him stubborn. And although he knew his master since birth, he couldn’t fully grasp his master’s thought. 

“I’m not lying.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay, I think I’m done here. I need to go.” Kurt directed it to the old man. 

“Jonathan Pennington. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kurt Sterling.” He extended his hand for a shake.

Kurt gave a brief yet firm handshake. He was about to leave when the old man added. “Are you going back to Dalton?”

Long forgotten were those customers who were shamelessly eavesdropping. So when they heard murmurs, Kurt almost snapped at them.

“What made you think I go to Dalton.” Kurt mentioned the name of the school with an obvious contempt. 

There was a pause, he eyed Kurt critically before smiling. “A young man who carries himself in any given situation with such calmness definitely goes to Dalton.”

Kurt chuckled, not really feeling any humor. “You seem fond of  _ that _ school.”

“I heard a lot about it.” He smiled.

He carefully picked his next words, his eyes travelled to Reed then back to Jonathan. “You obviously didn’t hear  _ enough.” _

Jonathan Pennington shrugged in confusion. “So, are you going back to Dalton?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re lying. Why do you do it?” Reed frowned, displeased with Kurt’s action.

He gave Reed a hard look which was met with an equally stubborn one from the kid. Kurt raised his brow in challenge which Reed tried to copy as best as he could, only failing miserably as both brows shot up. Kurt chuckled softly, he found the kid’s presence a breath of fresh air. He glanced one last time at Jonathan, then left without saying anything.

As always, Kurt strutted confidently down the street without paying much attention to his surroundings. The direction he was heading was familiar and he could arrive at the place with his eyes closed. He could hear the birds chirping happily, the comfortable warm air against his face, the loud honk of cars on the street, and as he was getting closer to his destination, the oh so familiar giggles.

He stopped right next to a girl who was clutching a petite teenage boy, they were in the middle of a heated discussion. There was a handful of teenagers there as well. Honestly, Kurt was surprised at seeing a smaller crowd in front of the school, with the dedication he had witnessed earlier in the shop he thought a lot of them considered to camp here.

His gaze traveled across the street.

Old, red brick walls towering over them. It stretched long down the street, unable to see where it ended. At the center, was an equally high, imposing wrought, black iron gate with a gold letter ‘D’ adorned on each side. There was an unending line of town cars waiting to undergo a thorough check up by dozens of guards before being granted entry onto the school’s premises. After passing through the wide open black gates, the only visible sight to see was the well manicured lawn. Not a single building in view. For an autumn season, the landscape was uncharacteristically green and lush, it could be easily mistaken as spring season instead. The place simply screamed perfection _ ,  _ wealth, and power.  

Kurt bit his lip, mind working overdrive as his eyes remained at the entrance. He was tapping his right shoe and his temporary calmness dissipated. He threw his head backwards, eyes closed, he was figuring out his next step. He could hear the noises around him, the fresh smell of something baking mixed with the unpleasant cigarette smoke coming from the adult who passed by. When he opened his eyes, there was a smirk playing on his lips. His feet began moving away from the place. Today, students must return to Dalton. Technically, there was still a good thirteen hours and six minutes before the day ends. Kurt made sure to spend it  _ away  _ from Dalton.     

 

* * *

 

_ Dalton Institute of Arcane _

_ Doltore, Crystalvale _

_ 30-Sep-2019 _

_ 10:45 AM _

  
  


It was a tradition in Dalton to conduct an opening ceremony - a way to welcome incoming freshmen and new students, as well as returning ones. The event lasted for two hours wherein the Master of Ceremony would introduce this year’s faculty and of course the Headmaster. Like the previous years, the said event was held at the high school auditorium, perfect to accommodate a large crowd. All seats were red upholstered and there were also box seatings meant for dignitaries. The room had an unreasonable amount of lighting scattered everywhere. 

“Dalton Institute of Arcane will be your  _ home _ while away from your families. We understand the apprehension of parents in sending their child to a boarding school this year due to the  _ unfortunate  _ event that occurred last week. However, fear not, all the faculty, myself included, will do our very best to protect every student during their stay at Dalton.” A deep and confident voice boomed inside the large auditorium filled with high school students clad in navy blue blazers with red piping. Well dressed parents and the school’s benefactors were also present.

The Headmaster was talking for almost an hour already. He was quite dashing in his plaid button down under a tailored cut burgundy tuxedo finished with a black bow tie. His muscles were apparent even under the layers of clothing. He was wearing a lone jewelry on his left ear, a thick 24 carat gold hoop with a black diamond embedded in the center. He spoke in a manner as if addressing someone in particular instead of a crowd, and the way he smiled seemed calculated. Although it could be easily mistaken as reserved.  

“Isn’t Headmaster Brody the headmaster during mom and dad’s time?” A boy asked no one in particular. 

A chuckle came next to him, before the person side eyed him in amusement. “Actually, the school was under his administration during my grandfather’s.”

The boy with heavily gelled hair perked up. His hazel eyes gleamed in awe. At this point in time anything could catch his interest because he was  _ dying  _ of boredom. He admitted he barely knew about their Headmaster aside from the general fact that he was the first ever Headmaster to be able to run the entire D.I.A. “Does it mean-”

The dark skinned student’s attention immediately abandoned the speaker and went to the boy beside him. He nodded in approval, clearly relieved for this most welcome distraction. He was undeniably bored out of his mind and grateful to be put out of misery. “Yeah, I heard he is immortal. Just look at him, he barely ages. He looks like he is thirty, when in reality he might be eighty. He’s here for God knows how long.” 

“Oh heavens, David. Shut up!” An asian male student appeared right next to David. He bends lower to get a good sight of the heavily gelled boy, a long slim finger pointing to him. “You too.” He hissed. “Don’t be disrespectful to Headmaster Brody.”

He snickered at the bemused expression of the boy next to him. “Name’s David Thompson.” He offered a hand to shake. 

“Blaine Anderson.” They exchange a firm handshake. His eyes travelled to the Asian, unsure what to make of him. 

“He doesn’t bite.” David encouraged. “He is just your typical uptight student.”

The statement made the Asian glare at the speaker. He glanced at Blaine. “Wesley Montgomery, but Wes is fine. Nice to meet you Blaine.” They exchanged pleasantries then admonished his best friend. “You should behave  _ appropriately  _ too _. _ ”

“I’m behaving as best as I can.” David said playfully.

Unable to stop himself, Blaine blurted out. “You complement each other.”

“Shit man, no!” David and Wes whirled their heads in a rather comical way and at the same time hissed at him.

Blaine chuckled at their horrified faces. He could already see himself being good friends with them in no time. “No, really-”

“You better stop Anderson.” Wes warned. “Don’t jinx my future of having a decent soul mate.”

Blaine frowned at this.

"Imagine my horror if I see your name on my left wrist." David looked up then grimaced at his own statement. "Fuck. I can't even picture."

“Uh… I don’t mean to… do you… are you…” Blaine was lost for words. He didn’t know if they were homophobic, or if they were even gay to begin with. He was just teasing them. 

His anxiety must had painted on his face because Wes reached for his shoulder and patted it.

“Hey, it’s fine. We don’t have any issues when it comes to sexuality, what gender you prefer to like doesn’t define a person. Our race is more tolerant than humans so you shouldn’t be worried. The fates also match two individuals from the same gender, if it’s wrong then it would never happen. When you fall in love that’s it, there’s no necessary equation to solve the mystery.”

Blaine nodded and smiled gratefully at Wes. He couldn’t trust himself to speak without getting all emotional. The society where they lived may have been accepting with people like him. However he also had a very brief experience on how it felt to be viewed as a freak by his human relatives no less. 

It was in fifth grade when Blaine started wondering why he didn’t have girl crushes. Sure, Blaine found them dainty and cute, except he never had the desire to go all ‘touchy-feely’ on them like his male classmates would behave. Until some transfer student came along. 

Chandler Kiehl, a cheerful and talkative blonde boy from Suncrest, Crystalvale - three hours drive north from the main city of Crystalvale. Due to his bubbly nature, Blaine easily got along with him. He remembered how often he had mentioned him to his mother. She would smile in response and told him to invite Chandler next time. 

Everything became more confusing after, to one young Blaine Anderson. When they had held hands, his stomach felt  _ a little  _ bit weird, something that was absent when he did the same with his female friends. So he dismissed it as having a stomach bug of some kind.      

In sixth grade, Chandler was gone. Blaine went to the principal’s office and asked the secretary about Chandler after a week of not seeing his friend. He had found out he didn’t enroll for the year. Disappointed and betrayed by his so called friend, Blaine sulked for days. He unloaded his frustration to his mother about him leaving without notice. His mother was patient to listen, to console, before she asked if he liked Chandler. 

Blaine was undeniably confused at that time but answered nonetheless. Yes, he liked Chandler because they were friends, why would he befriend someone he didn’t like. However the succeeding questions became weirder; ‘ _ Do you also like your female friends?’ _ ,  _ ‘If one of your female friends transferred without telling you, would you get mad?’, ‘You never mention having a crush at school.’.  _ The list of questions stretched even more until Blaine finally pondered about it one night. He liked Chandler because holding hands and laughing with him felt  _ right,  _ comfortable even. But, whether he liked him the way his mother was implying, definitely not. Chandler was just a friend, nothing more. 

As months went by, Blaine was perfectly fine without him anymore. He still had other friends around. Also he noticed how he was more attentive to a certain boy or boys in class. This  _ scared _ him. He was afraid of the idea that something was wrong with him. And then, sharing things with his mother has never been like before - honest and carefree. Blaine opted for edited versions, he made sure to intentionally skip a  _ certain  _ topic. 

He bottled everything up. Attempted to spend more time with his father, watching football games and even went as far as joining him to rebuild a car during summer break. Probably getting grease on his hands would do the trick. He thought it was just a  _ phase,  _ it would go away soon. With all the bonding between him and his father who’s often busy with work as a lawyer, they became closer. 

Despite his attempts though, nothing seemed to work. His eyes  _ still _ subtly lingered on cute random boys and he  _ still _ found boobs appalling. Realization hit him hard, it’s not a phase anymore and he was  _ terrified  _ to tell his parents. His mother might understand since she has always been, however he couldn’t say the same with his father. His father was attentive to their family even when his work demanded most of his time, it didn’t mean he could tolerate everything. He was afraid being gay was one of them. 

His fear had resulted for him to withdraw from his family. He was fretting most of the time and too careful around his parents to avoid any missteps that could give away his secret. It went to the point of him spending most of his time alone, watching DVDs in his room, and only talking to his parents when it was necessary. 

It was during dinner, when his father was home early that he was no longer able to hold himself in. His parents was making an effort to start a conversation wherein he normally found interesting and could talk about it for hours. Instead, he just blurted out that he’s gay. A deafening silence followed his confession. His parents sat motionless even when his sister started whining from the lack of attention from their mother. Blaine’s eyes were burning a hole in his own plate as he was dreading to see the disappointment from his father or his mother’s pity expression cast in his direction.

Nathaniel Anderson was the one who broke the silence. His tone was serious yet kind. He had admitted Pamela had suspicion. They already talked about it for months and were only waiting for him to approach them. He patiently explained that although the majority of their population was composed of heterosexuals, there was also a good portion of homosexual people. Acceptance would easily come from superhuman society because of the concept of soulmate. However, not everyone around the world would have the same level of understanding, this was Nathaniel’s reminder to Blaine. Their night ended with a bone crushing hug from Blaine’s parents and they reminded him how much they loved him. Blaine cried that night, overwhelmed with his emotions - happiness mixed with relief of finally being true to anyone.

Christmas during his eight grade was something remarkable to say the least. Blaine’s parents hosted a gathering wherein almost all their relatives were able to attend. Human relatives were quite common to have. One of the human families praised Blaine’s talent after demonstrating his skill in playing the piano effortlessly. Compliments about his handsome features were also included not long after. 

Blaine never forgot his manners, always polite with everyone, always had a smile for everyone. Until one of his aunts asked if he had a girlfriend. His smile became wider and proudly informed he was gay. It went downhill from there. He heard his human cousins derogatory remarks as well as caught sight of his aunts and uncles’ disgusted looks all aimed at him. Blaine tried his hardest to pretend he never noticed them. However his  _ gift  _ proved it impossible. 

His mood dampened which didn’t go unnoticeable to his father. He questioned him what was wrong. Since Blaine didn’t want to spoil the occasion, he lied. An excuse about having a lot of people triggered a headache. His father bought it since he frequently had them when he was younger due to his ability.

He thought he could keep it until the end and avoid any commotion from happening, but boy he was wrong. Pamela heard a snide comment from one of their human relatives and it was enough to start a scene. There were angry voices, more hurtful comments, then it turned into full blown shouting from his enraged father. It was the first time he had witnessed his father shed his calm demure. He told everyone inside the house to leave if they had a problem with Blaine being gay or he would drag them out himself. Almost half of their relatives were escorted out of their compound, all were humans. Those who were left shook their heads, eyes tinged with disapproval of the poor attitude displayed by their relatives. 

It made two things clear to Blaine on that fateful night. First, how his parents truly loved him unconditionally. And secondly, he was beyond thankful he was born superhuman. He couldn’t imagine growing up in a human household and being shunned by his own family. Living in a community wherein most people treated a gay person as an abomination. 

“Fucking finally.” David exhaled in relief which brought Blaine out of his trance.

Blaine focused his attention back to the stage. Headmaster Brody Weston was no longer standing at the podium, it was now replaced with Mr. Elliot Gilbert, the master of ceremony. He announced a few reminders, mainly focused on freshman students and new students next activity.   

Mr. Gilbert was dressed in a pristine white dress shirt paired with a black skinny tie, topped with a blue pinstripe suit. Jet black hair with silver highlights tousled in a stylish way. He had a strong jaw line and stubble, broad shoulders and a compact body. The black eyeliner he was wearing somehow brought out his eye color. His blue eyes appeared like shining crystals under the lights and his thick eyebrows only added to the intensity of his gaze. It was hard to decipher whether he was smiling or smirking, either way it made him look hot. And, like Headmaster Brody, he was wearing the same earring on the same location. 

“...Students councils or so we like to call them The Prefects are at the ground floor for the campus tour. A number in red print can be found inside the envelope which corresponds with the placards set by The Prefects. Make sure to meet your tour guide before going anywhere. That is all. Thank you for attending today’s ceremony. Welcome to Dalton Institute of Arcane.” Contrary to Mr. Gilbert’s edgy appearance, his voice was smooth and easy on the ears. 

“What number did you get man?” asked David as he looked for his.

“Eleven?” Blaine was holding a small card with number eleven written in red ink just like Mr. Gilbert had told them.

“Cool! I’m with you.” Wes joined in. He stood up from his chair and stretched lazily as students started to leave the auditorium. 

“Me too!” David jumped out of his seat and made a fist pump. 

The three agreed to meet at the ground floor then went to find their own families. 

Blaine darted his way to where his parents were waving at him. He was met with an armful of his mother once he arrived. “I’m going to miss my baby boy.”

The freshman cringed. “Mom! I’m not a kid anymore. I even have a soulmate.” He protested.

“Doesn’t matter. It seems like yesterday I was still changing your nappy-”

“Dad!” Blaine interrupted in horror. He eyed his father pleadingly to stop his mother from saying anything more embarrassing. 

Nathaniel failed to contain his laughter making his daughter stir awake in his arms. “Oh, Daddy is sorry Brook.” His voice softened, bobbing his three turning four year old as she was about to cry.

Brooklyn Anderson was Blaine’s younger sister. Their big age gap was something their mother called an Anderson thing because his father and older brother had fifteen years gap. Nevertheless it was working for Blaine and his sister so well. The latter became too attached with the former, who in return wanted to play the big brother card all the time. Blaine was his sister’s ideal prince charming. 

Both Anderson siblings inherited what was considered good genes. Brooklyn looked more like their mother Pamela Anderson. Her black shoulder length wavy hair was tied in pigtails, long eyelashes damp with tears and her big green eyes looked accusingly at her father. Five freckles dusted above her tiny nose were more visible in close distance. Her cheeks had a natural pinkish shade, her plump lips were red and skin fair. Meanwhile, Blaine could pass as his father except for the height, which he took after his mother. If there was something he wished to trade, it’s his bird’s nest hair. He would give anything to have his mother’s wavy hair. Besides, he could live with his height since he strongly believed his growth spurt would shoot up for the next years to come. 

“Anyway, I want to meet Kurt.” Pamela said once she was certain her daughter stopped crying. “Thanksgiving, yeah?” Her voice hopeful. 

Blaine grimaced, his right arm resting around his mother’s shoulder. “You don’t know if he is attending Dalton Mom.”

Pamela exchanged a knowing glance with her husband. She heard Nathaniel chuckle, then she looked back at their pouting son. 

“Mom? Do you know something about  _ my  _ Kurt.”

“Oh, I see where this is leading us sweetheart.” Nathaniel winked at his wife but winced almost immediately when his daughter roughly pulled his hair. 

“Yes, keep pulling Dad’s hair princess. Good girl- ouch!” He yelped when his mother elbowed him. “It’s not my fault my sister’s the only one who loves me.” Blaine deliberately pouted, his eyes blinking like a sad puppy. 

“Blainey!” Brook’s high pitched voice followed. She squirmed in their father’s arms and extended her hands for her brother. 

“Here we go again.” Pamela sighed but she was smiling at their two children. She detached herself from Blaine and went beside her husband. 

Nathaniel grimaced as Brook was unminding where her small fists landed. He pulled away his head as he passed his daughter to his son. 

“C’mere princess.” Blaine happily accepted his sister. 

“Awl you ‘kay?” Both small hands grabbed Blaine’s cheeks. Green eyes met hazel. Brook could barely pronounce letter ‘R’, so it often sounded ‘wl’ not to mention she seemed like chewing most of her words.  “Huwlt?”

“Nah, if you give Blainey a kiss then I feel great again.” 

Brook was more than happy to plant a wet kiss on Blaine’s left cheek and patted his gelled hair. “Now you ‘kay.”

Their parents watched in fondness. 

“Anyway Dad, Mom. Are you gonna tell me what was your not so subtle exchange earlier?” Blaine eyed his parents suspiciously. He let his sister fiddle with his tie, he would just fix it later.

“It’s just a hunch B.” His father shrugged dismissively. 

“Hunch about?”

“Kurt. You know, it’s really hard to dismiss the idea.” 

“I really appreciate it if you tell me what you mean without pausing mom.” This time Blaine was nervous. 

“Well, your mom and I think Kurt Hummel is from the same family of Hummel in our society.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide. He never actually considered the possibility. Besides, “They are one of the very few old families that is still around, right? It can’t be, I mean there might be other Hummels around. Who knows, maybe Kurt’s a human.”

Nathaniel’s eyebrows scrunched at Blaine’s statement. 

Blaine’s shoulders sagged. He felt Brook tap his shoulder so he turned to her and smiled. “It’s just too good to be true Dad. Old families are hard to preserve and their like legends. They’re the foundation of our society. Everyone wants a Hummel, Vaughn, or Blackwell as a soulmate.”

“No, I don’t.” Brook spoke as if understanding their topic. “I want Blainey.” She added when he got her brother’s attention and buried her face into his neck.

“Your loyal supporter.” said Nathaniel in a teasing tone. 

“My little princess.” Blaine announced before unceremoniously twirling the two of them. He wasn’t paying much attention around him so he accidentally stepped onto someone’s shoe. Blaine lost his footing. His hand instinctively tightened around his sister to protect her from falling when a pair of big hands grabbed his shoulder to support them. 

“Easy there kiddo.” 

Blaine looked over his shoulder to see the owner of the voice. He was tall, the same height as his father. His piercing blue eyes shifted to Brook who was also looking at the man. He was wearing a black suit though he could tell how it’s making him uncomfortable. “Sorry Sir.”

He patted Blaine’s shoulder and Brooks head, a kind smile formed on his lips. “Be careful next time kid. Also, stop with the Sir, it’s too formal. I’m Burt.” He offered his hand.

“Blaine Anderson s-Burt.” He caught himself before blurting ‘sir’. A firm handshake, like how his father taught him. His parents apologized and introduced themselves as well. 

“Freshman?” Burt glanced at Blaine. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. 

Nathaniel returned the question. “Are you here for your child as well Burt?”

Burt sighed. “Yeah and actually its chi-”

“Mr. Hummel!” 

The Anderson family and Burt spun to see a stressed looking woman in her mid forties approaching. 

“Yes?” Burt raised a brow. The mere gesture made him looked very intimidating.

The Andersons were shocked. Apparently, Burt didn’t mention his last name. Blaine suddenly became more attentive to Burt. 

“Excuse me Mr. Hummel, but would you mind me borrowing you for a second?” The woman politely asked. 

“Dad!” Another voice shouted. 

Everyone in the small group looked towards the exit of the auditorium where a tall, lithe, shaggy haired blonde boy emerged. 

Burt groaned. “Is my son in trouble?”

“Mrs. Woods, hi!” The blonde boy greeted in enthusiasm - an overly enthusiastic greeting which often meant trouble. His hands grabbed his father’s arm, towing him towards the exit. “Bye.” He waved, not giving his father any reason to bid his goodbye to the others. 

“Mr. Hummel, I’m expecting to talk to you further.” The woman hollered at the retreating figures. When she noticed the stunned family, her expression quickly changed. A friendly smile plastered on her face. “Welcome to Dalton.” She said then turned back to where she came from. 

Blaine could hear the blonde boy’s voice raised once again. “I swear Dad, it’s not me this time! C’mon big man, I’m well behaved.”

“That was…” Nathaniel tried to find an appropriate word for the five minute encounter. 

“Weird.” Pamela finished. “Nice first encounter with your possible father-in-law.”

Blaine groaned. His mind went back to Burt and the blonde boy, who appeared to be a Hummel. Blaine  _ might  _ have just met his soulmate, he couldn’t really tell. 


	3. Dalton Institute of Arcane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This is the last chapter which had been beta'd by Miranda (still thankful I found her). don't know what I do with this story without her. I'm not comfortable posting chapters unbeta'd because english isn't my first language.

 

_ Dalton Institute of Arcane _

_ Doltore, Crystalvale _

_ 30-Sep-2019 _

_ 11:20 AM _

 

When Blaine arrived in the lobby, he could easily tell that the majority of the crowd were freshmen because of the timid glances and hesitant body language exuded by each of the students. Blaine recognized a few in the crowd from his middle school days but instead of stopping by to say hi, he had settled for a nod and smile as he had yet to find his group.  

Blaine craned his neck to find either Wes or David. Again, he was painfully reminded of how vertically challenged he really was when in crowded places. He then resorted to find the right placard. The navy blue placards were hanging from the ceiling with corresponding numbers written in bold red ink. It was relatively easy to find which group was which since it had been arranged in a manner to provide enough space for each group, preventing them from mixing with one another. Blaine saw his designated number next to the exit and hurriedly went to it. 

As he approached the post, his eyes caught sight of a very tall student under the sign. Blaine assumed he was one of the student council, so he moved quicker. 

“Blaine!” Wes and David called in unison. 

“Hey.” Blaine waved. He noticed another Asian guy who was taller than Wes. He was standing awkwardly a tad bit away from the giant guy. Far from the rest of the group was a stocky student about Blaine’s height. “So…”

“The assigned Prefect just left. The President called for him.” Wes supplied. 

“Man, you’re easy to read. No, he’s a first year like us.” David pointed in the direction where the giant student was standing. The student looked clueless to what was happening around him.

Blaine playfully shoved David. “Of course I know that!”

“Of course you do.” David said in exaggeration, his lips tugging in one corner. “Your face says the opposite, very expressive if you ask me.”

Blaine consciously touched his cheeks as if he could tell from merely feeling it. Before he had a chance to respond someone spoke. 

“Jeez! Watching you guys from a distance was awkward enough and being near you is much worse.” A male student who was shorter than Blaine came into view. He was small in frame and had an easy smile. He had a black, old looking, circle badge pinned to his left lapel. Two bronze circles were drawn inside the badge. Between the outermost circle and inner circle was a bronze laurel wreath and inside the inner circle was a crown. Across the emblem was written ‘Secretary’. “Thad Harwood, senior, and don’t look at me like I have two heads.” Thad inserted in his introduction as his eyes landed on the freshman. His smile never faltered which meant he didn’t take offense to it. 

Embarrassed, Blaine rubbed the back of his neck while David leaned over to whisper  _ ‘I told you so.’ _

“Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, I’m the secretary.” Thad tapped his badge. He stood in the middle of the circle, contemplating on his next action to break the awkward atmosphere. “Actually I already memorized your names but I still don’t know who’s who. And for the sake of everyone, how about we do a little introduction?” He offered, having already pointed at someone without waiting for their response. “Starting with you, my fellow hobbit.” Thad joked. 

“First of all, I’m sorry for my action.” Blaine apologized. The senior quickly assured him it was fine and should not worry too much about it. 

“I’m Blaine Anderson, age fifteen, from Pernrith Institute in Whiteridge.” He continued. His winning smile in place. The one he usually reserves to swoon both females and males alike. 

“Damn Anderson, please hide that smile. It makes me question my sexuality.” Thad teased, which earned a laugh from the others in their group. His carefree disposition easily encouraged the freshmen to loosen up a bit. “Congrats on having a soulmate.”

Blaine grinned. He knew how lucky he was to receive his soulmate this early. It must be torturous to wait for a birthday in spring when almost everyone in your age had received theirs. Blaine could see the envy from Wes and David when Thad pointed it out. “Thanks.” He turned bashful. 

Thad shifted his attention to the student next to Blaine. “Okay, your turn man.”

“David Thompson, fourteen, from Hillford Institute in Barmwich.”

“I see you have yet to receive your soulmate’s name. Well, good luck.”

“As long as I don’t get Wes’ name, I’ll be ecstatic.” David stage whispered to Thad. 

It’s Blaine’s turn to laugh. His eyes crinkled as Wes punched his best friend’s arm hard. 

“So you must be the poor soul David was referring to.” Thad nodded at the shorter Asian standing beside David.

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m Wesley Montgomery, age fourteen. From the same place and school as my so called best friend.” Wes said indignantly. 

“Trouble in paradise.” The senior egged. “If you’re attempting to kill me with those glares, you should give up. It won’t work. Too dull, my knees won’t even shake in fear.” He dismissed halfheartedly at the two best friends.“I think we should continue this on our way to the cafeteria. It’s almost lunch time and trust me when I say you don’t want to be late for it.” 

They headed out of the main entrance and descended from the steps. From the outside, the auditorium had the same ancient looking design despite being one of the few additions in the campus. Headmaster Brody has been precise on every detail he wanted. Everything should go through his approval before anything could be added. And his strict order was to make things look harmonious, that no one could decipher what was newer or older. Thus, the architects and engineers created a greek temple-esque building complete with stone pillars and steps. 

When they were meters away from the auditorium Thad motioned the tall Asian boy to introduce himself. 

“Michael Chang, Mike is fine. I’m fifteen, from Dunwich Institute in Hailing Cove.”

Just like Blaine, Thad congratulated Mike. While walking, the freshmen all felt like they were  living in an earlier century and not in the 21st. All the buildings looked old and were either made of bricks or stones. The only consolation was Thad’s reminder that the school underwent yearly maintenance around summer. 

Another sight to see was the presence of drones flying everywhere inside the campus, although this time Thad didn’t comment on it.   

“Can’t we ride the shuttle bus?” The tallest freshman blurted out. His eyes followed another electric shuttle painted in navy blue and red passing by with five students in it. 

Thad grinned while walking beside Mike. “Isn’t it better to walk? It’s not that far.”

“So, we can ride dude?!” He was bouncing on his feet. “Anytime?”

“Yes. Unlike other superhuman schools Dalton has a very big campus. The buildings are too far from one another so there’s a schedule for a bus ride in every building. Although you can hop on anywhere anytime you see one.” The senior explained. “Also you, my friend, remind me how unfair life can be. You’re a giant.”

The said student stopped in his tracks with a lopsided smile. “I’m Finn Hudson. Fourteen years old from New Cresthill Institute in Erimere.” He waved, clueless to what exactly he should do. 

“Interesting how my group is from all over the globe. Please don’t disappoint me.” Thad eyed the stocky short boy. His chocolate brown eyes met Thad’s before he shook his head. The action made his earring in his left ear glimmer. It was the same as the one on Headmaster Brody and Mr. Gilbert. He wolf whistled in appreciation. 

His hand consciously tugged the accessory forward then backwards. “Nicholas Duval, seventeen, from D.I.A Crystalvale.”

Everyone was confused upon hearing his age. Thad couldn’t help but to ask. “Seventeen?”

“I stopped for two years, personal reasons.” Nicholas shrugged. “I also would appreciate if you call me Nick.”

He narrowed his eyes as if struggling to comprehend the information. The senior knew not everyone had wanted to board, it’s why homeschooling was available. It shouldn’t be hard to consider because superhumans had handsome amounts of money in their banks. “Duval? Nicholas Duval? Nick Duval? Why do I get the feeling I have heard it somewhere?”

Nick was thankful for Finn’s interruption. He seemed oblivious to things which he could appreciate and might come in handy when other people became intrusive. 

“You have  _ the  _ earring.” Finn pointed to the shining accessory like it’s the most amazing thing he had seen. 

“Yeah, you must be really good in using your gift.” A tinge of jealousy in Blaine’s voice. 

It was common to see superhumans getting envious of an individual who was given a title of  _ Master.  _ A Master was a recipient of an earring, fully capable of wielding their gift at its highest capacity. Every three months, the Headquarter would conduct a  _ Screening _ . The Headquarter would send out an   _ invitation _ for a potential Master to be evaluated in the Screening. However it wasn’t limited to the invited superhuman, if an uninvited individual wished to do the Screening, he or she could be evaluated as well.     

“It’s my first time seeing a student having it.” For the first time, Wes forgot his manners and was now gawking at the shorter man.

“Ditto.” David agreed. 

“The youngest recorded to ever receive a gold earring is Mr. Gilbert at the age of twenty six,” said Mike thoughtfully. 

Nick was silent though a sheepish smile crept on his lips. He didn’t really intend to attract any attention for plenty of reasons. 

“Actually, we have students here who have it.”

Thad’s revelation earned the freshmen their full attention just in time for them to arrive at the opened double leaf oak doors. The refectory was spacious; walls painted gray and on the left side of the room stretched a detailed wall decal of the school’s map, across the entrance were french windows left open allowing the comfortable autumn weather to wash over the room. 

Most of the upperclassmen were swarming around, steady chatter and clanking of cutlery filled the air. Thad instructed everyone to grab their lunch while he got a table. 

Blaine was dumbfounded when he reached the counter. It’s not a foreign concept to have such luxury surrounded superhumans. But sometimes Blaine couldn’t help but to be taken off guard on how superhuman schools splurged. His old school was impressive in size and could easily be mistaken as a museum by foreigners, he’s certain those three other schools were just the same. D.I.A though definitely went over the top. It had an assortment of cuisine laid on the long marble counter, fresh salad bar continuously refilled by staff, and rows of vending machines with different non-alcoholic beverages to choose from. The steep tuition fee kind of made sense right now for Blaine.          

Blaine went for a steak with grilled vegetables on the side, and grabbed a bottled water before following Mike to pay. They had a small conversation on their way to their table. When everyone arrived, they started eating. Wes was the one who started a topic.  

“You weren’t able to finish what you were saying earlier. David and I were hanging around the school’s forum-”

“Nope. I glanced at the page but you my friend were so into it for days.” David stabbed his lasagna. 

“It’s because I want to be informed-”

“Kids calm down.” Thad chuckled at them. He was undeniably enjoying their company. “What do you want to know?”

“The earring.” Finn was quick to answer before shoving a spoonful of mac and cheese in his mouth. 

“We have a total of five students and seven faculty. Two of them you already met; Headmaster Brody and Mr. Gilbert. The remaining faculty teach Elective.” Thad sipped his soda, eyes shifting to Nick. 

Nick could feel the weight of someone’s stare. As he raised his head, he met everyone’s eyes. When his parents’ car drove past the school’s gate, he was aware it,was going to be a very long day. Or rather, a very long year for him. 

“I guess I’m speaking for everyone here at this table. When did you receive your earring Nick?” Thad sat comfortably on his chair while waiting for an answer. Nick hardly spoke and in his opinion he was being evasive. The age bothered him, there were homeschooled who suddenly realized they wanted a real school experience thus enrolling to D.I.A. There were those who failed a year and had to repeat, but Nick didn’t fit the bill for either category. So he wanted to know his deal. 

“You said there are five students who have it. Who are they?” Nick dodged. He finished his turkey sandwich then mimicking Thad’s way of sitting. 

Thad had expected his response, though he wouldn’t deny he was still disappointed. “The Pres, The VP, Sebastian, Santana and Tina.”

Mike froze, torn between prodding or letting the conversation flow. 

“Who are the President and VP?” David wiped his mouth after he finished his meal. Unaware that he just cut Mike’s attempt to ask a question.  

“You should have read the forum,” said Wes in exasperation. “Jeffrey Hummel and Brittany Hummel.”

Blaine who was busy eating choked on his last piece of meat. Finn reached for Blaine’s bottled water and passed it to him. Mike lightly patted Blaine’s back. Everyone’s attention was on Blaine so they missed Nick’s sudden paleness. 

Nick felt sick. The turkey sandwich he had ingested earlier wasn’t helping either. The room was closing in on him. His breathing becoming ragged, his palms sweating, and he had the urge to puke. Dread engulfed his being and he wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone.

Meanwhile, Mike was in a daze. Eyes staring into nothing. A hand that was once soothing Blaine’s back stopped. He’s physically present but mentally absent. 

“Blaine, are you okay?”

Both Nick and Mike snapped back to reality. Mike immediately retrieved his hand as if burnt. Nick tried to suppress the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

The said freshman nodded. He mouthed a simple ‘thank you’ to Finn and Mike, the latter suddenly blushed and averted his eyes. Blaine failed to notice as his focus was on Wes. “Did you say Hummel?”

“Yes. It should be expected really. Hummel is a fine family.” Wes was thrilled to find out he might be able to meet one of the old families. Hummel wasn’t active for the last years in their society but since the day he had learned to read there’s no denying he became their biggest fan. 

“Did you find out if there’s other Hummels here?” 

“No.” Wes’ excitement dampened a little bit. People in their society had great respect for old families. But the way Blaine’s acting, it’s more than just the idea of finally meeting the fourth great-grandchildren of the Hummel line.    

“Someone’s interested in Hummels. You know, I can’t blame you. They’re insanely gifted and very nice people.” Thad nodded as he too agrees with his own statement. He even caught Wes giving him a thumbs up.  

“Do you know them?” 

“Family reputation aside, Jeff’s my classmate during sophomore year and this year. I cannot claim I know him  _ that  _ well but we are friends. Hard not too, he’s a funny guy and Brittany is always with him.”  

Blaine became silent. He considered whether to share about Kurt and would it be beneficial to his part if he did so. There’s no denying he wanted to find Kurt as soon as possible, he had plans for them. Plans he would never share with people he had met an hour or less ago. The romantic side of him preferred a natural encounter, the ones his mother liked to watch. The ones he liked to call  _ a fairytale encounter. _ Call him a hopeless romantic, he wouldn’t care, instead he would wear it with pride. He grew up watching Disney, he believed in a sweet first encounter, of falling in love, of  _ forever. _

“I told you we can see right through you.” David sing-songed.

Thad snickered, watching Blaine’s love struck face was entertaining. “I’m guessing Hummel is your soulmate’s last name.” His tone more of a statement than a question. “Jeff and Brittany are the only Hummels who go to this school. I’m pretty sure Brittany is not your soulmate, she’s Santana’s.” He shuddered upon mentioning the latter’s name. As if recalling some terrifying event. “Jeff though…” He shrugged. “Anyway.” He sighed, his smile back in place. “Kitty their younger sister-”

“Is not my soulmate. I’m gay.” Blaine rudely interrupted. It was not his intention in the first place but he wouldn’t deny the information upsets him. There’s a big part of him, his hopeful side that probably his parents were right. That Kurt E. Hummel was from the old family Hummel. It’s not about having a soulmate from a famous family, it wouldn’t matter if he was a human living in a slums or wherever. He simply wanted to find his soulmate. 

Silence followed. Mike sometimes glanced at Blaine but he didn’t try to engage him in a conversation. 

Nick watched Blaine. His mind was a mess by now and the room made him feel stuffy. There was something unsettling with Blaine’s soulmate. He had an idea himself but he holds himself back, he didn’t want to give anyone baseless information. Though by the way Mike’s fidgeting from his seat, Nick had a suspicion the Asian knew something. 

“Shall we continue the tour?” Nick finally said to cut the tension in the air. Thad used the opportunity to revert back to his friendly disposition. Even making fun of Blaine again. 

The closest building to the refectory happened to be the high school building. Just like any other building on the campus, it’s made of perfectly well kept old brick, an equally old tall set of wooden doors with engraving. Inside was very shiny italian marble flooring spread across the entire floor and murals adorned the hallway walls. A few leather winged chairs placed at random corners, hand sewn cream curtains drape those floor to ceiling windows. In one corner was a massive spiral staircase with copper railing, overhead was a gigantic glass dome roof illuminating a large portion of the ground floor. 

They started on the lowest floor. As they went deeper, a hologram projector with the size of a trampoline was turned off.    

“First floor has five rooms - far bigger than a normal classroom. Elective is not really an elective if you ask me. Their solely picked based on the individual’s gift.” The senior began. “You’ll see in your envelope your schedule and which elective you belong to. This class was always the last one of the day and upperclassmen with the same categories will join you.” 

They stopped in one of the classrooms, the door was made of thick glass often seen in laboratories. Above it was a black plaque with shiny gold scribbled ‘Energy Manipulation’. At the right side of the glass door was a small white box, one of its corners had a steady red light - I.D reader. Down the hallway, the rest of the classrooms had the same white box.

“We have Energy Manipulation, Extra-Sensory Perception, Physical/Mental Domination, Personal, and Elemental.” Thad went on, while the freshmen pulled their own schedules to see. “Also, make sure your school I.D is with you.” He tapped the white box. “I.D readers are all over the campus. Basically, it’s the student’s ticket to have access around. During classes, swipe your I.D and it will automatically check your attendance and inside the classroom there’s another set for the opposite purpose. Less than ten minutes log in and out will be considered by the system  _ bladder break  _ so no worries about that.”

“Excuse me Thad, but I noticed Blaine and David have the same schedule as mine.” Mike spoke, puzzled with his finding.

“Actually, you all do have identical schedules.” Thad clarified. They walked to the end of the hallway in front of a classroom labeled ‘Personal’. 

They all compared their schedules with a mixture of confusion and amazement. They also noted how their electives differ from one another however they didn’t mention about it. Asking someone about their gift could be considered impolite. Nick simply watched them, not even bothering to check his own copy.

“Do you know about it?” Thad eyed Nick, the others’ remained distracted. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you like it?”

“I don’t know, it just makes me feel…”

“Safe and secured?” Thad helped out to find the right words.

_ Lock.  _ Nick mind corrected but he decided against it and nodded in Thad’s direction.

“Due to  _ circumstances _ this year,” Thad swallowed, his eyes averted from everyone. “First year has only two classes. Class A and Class B. You guys belong to Class A and no there’s nothing to do with grades in dividing a class.” He quickly added when he saw Wes was about to speak. “There’s only 101 First year students. Higher years barely even affected, probably because there’s no safer place than Dalton.” His eyes trained to the ceiling. When everyone followed his gaze, they realize the CCTV cameras. “It’s everywhere for security purposes. The drones however were only used during events to keep safety despite the large volume of people. Anyway, Second year has 463 divided into nine classes. Third year on the other hand has 777, it’s common occurrence to have an influx of students in the said year. Homeschooled starts to attend Dalton to prepare for CaPE the next year as well as getting the benefits when finally joining the real word. Fourth year has 697.

In middle school we had the freedom to choose and change classes. High school is different though; four AP classes, Physical Ed, and Comparative Government and Politics. There’s no extra-curricular activities anymore, although we’re way past that stage don’t you think? Middle school is where all the fun happened. Our curriculum differs from humans - more advanced and grueling. First semester is the toughest as it’s the adjustment phase. I won’t sugar coat things and say it’s easy because it’s not. Others might fail and have to repeat a year either here or at home. This is our reality. One thing I assure you though, as time passes by, you will see school is fun especially living with a bunch of teenagers. You just need to hang in there.” The senior encouraged. He too was a first year once, he experienced how hard it is to adjust but he made it. He was sure these students could make it too.  

Everyone winced. So getting used to Dalton’s way might be harder than they originally thought.

Blaine peered into the glass door labeled ‘Personal’. This room had another seven rooms inside and right in the middle was a large open classroom style complete with long semi circle desks, six rows in total. The set-up differs from ‘Energy Manipulation’. He didn’t have a clue on what exactly was Elective. In middle school, they never had shared classes with older or younger students with the same ability. “What exactly is Elective?”

“Elective helps students with mastering their abilities as well as studying one’s usage. I belong to this class.” Thad shrugged, not a hint of hesitation to share his gift. “Personal is an Elective for healers. Most of the time it focuses on human anatomy and diseases. Almost everyone in this class are planning to join the Med-Group.”

Blaine was familiar with the eight types of work in their society. He was aiming for Soc-Scie since he could remember. His father took the same thing and soon became a Corporate Law Attorney. Soc-Scie was designed for people who wanted to either join the government or to be a lawyer. Blaine belonged to the latter and was aiming to be a Civil Rights Attorney. He caught the end of Thad’s discussion.

“...it’s also convenient for the Elemental class to be placed across from us.”

Blaine turned around and there he noticed a very different room. The four classrooms lined on one side but the Elemental classroom was the only one separated and at the opposite side. Based on how long it went, it’s easy to tell its size was thrice the other classrooms. The glass door was too thick that instead of transparent, it’s now translucent. It appeared that  another set of metal doors or wooden doors, Blaine couldn’t decipher, was inside. 

“All classrooms are soundproofed but here and the gym are also heat resistant rooms. Trust me, this class is crazy.” Thad chuckled knowingly.      

The remainder of the tour was spent riding the electric shuttle bus to see the Headmaster’s  _ office -  _ cottage was more appropriate term though. It’s located between middle school and high school buildings. They all agreed to skip elementary school because there’s nothing to see except the vast forest right next to it. On their way back to the theater, since Thad mentioned the high school dormitory was in fact near the place, they passed by a luxurious, old mansion that turned out to be the middle school’s dormitory. In the end, they barely remembered where exactly the four story fitness building, recreation park, five story library, football field and the house service building were. The latter could come in handy for emergency laundry, Thad explained since students were only allowed to visit home during holidays.

It’s almost five in the afternoon when they followed the cobblestone pathway which led them in front of a very old, six story chateau. The thick stone walls were partially covered with ivy which contributed a little color to the plain looking house, though this time using black tiled roof wasn’t actually helping. There’s a simple, polished, heavy oak door right at the center. Few meters from the open door was a dandelion shaped fountain and around it was a bed of wildflowers. The wide open space in front of the dorm was covered by a perfectly manicured lawn.

If Blaine hadn’t seen the steady stream of students to and fro the haunted looking house, he wouldn’t dare to follow Thad’s invitation. 

“Don’t mind the exterior, Dalton is built for centuries. The inside is far better, you’ll see.” He laughed heartily once Finn clung to him. 

True enough, when they had arrived inside there was no trace of the old mansion. The newcomers braced themselves for a moldy, smelly building and outdated decor but instead the dorm somehow managed to look very spacious to fit thousands of people without any problem. It was also surprising to see tasteful decor that definitely went well with the furniture.

“Wait here for a minute. Someone will take over.” Thad bid his goodbye and started towards the grand double marble staircase. 

The group settled on one of the empty leather couches near the window which overlooked the front lawn.

Students were milling around. Blaine watched as upperclassmen comfortably maneuvered themselves without any worry of getting lost. He supposed since they actually had stayed here longer, they’re familiar with the place and already know the drill. 

Freshmen seated cautiously, small talk probably was the right way to get to know one another and help them survive the place. There was also some older students with them who were sitting in the living room - transferees, as they equally appeared out of place despite wearing a uniform.

“This dorm is sick! In a good way of course.” David straighten in his seat. “I spy a game room.”

Finn brightened and followed David’s gaze to see two students exiting a room. He got a glimpse inside where a gaming console was connected to a widescreen TV. He also spotted neon lights with mini bowling alleys. Suddenly he wanted to go in there.

“I don’t know how to focus in this kind of environment.” Mike warily gazed at the shouting boys near them. 

“New students of Dalton, your attention please.” A petite girl wearing  prescription glasses spoke and everyone’s attention instantly was on her. She didn’t exert that much effort on speaking but her voice reverberated through the floor. She seemed to have swallowed a microphone by how loud her voice was.

A sound manipulator. Blaine quickly noted. Contrary to Thad, she’s intimidating. Her shortness might fool anyone but surely the scowl she was sporting wouldn’t. Her circle badge in view, the same design as Thad, though her’s said ‘Junior Class Rep’. “I’m Tamara Welch, junior, and assigned to show everyone around the dorm. Listen closely and follow me.” She said sternly.

Miraculously enough, the shouting disappeared. Corridors were almost deserted and students appeared to change direction once they caught sight of them approaching. Those who didn’t were glaring at Tamara, Blaine would sympathize if she hadn’t glared back at them. Her auburn hair was neatly in a bun, her uniform was impeccable. However she was wearing too much makeup. Her smile was unkind. No one dared to ask any question as she was far from approachable. When one of the third year new students had made a mistake to ask, she barked the answer. No one dared ask after. She was walking ahead of them as if she was leading her troops to war.

Two sun rooms, a gaming room that could  easily fit three hundred people, an entertainment room, a large kitchen, and two reading rooms. All of these were just on the ground floor. 

Blaine was still contemplating how the school could easily trust a bunch of teenagers to behave properly as Tamara mentioned dorms were exemption to CCTV cameras. Sure, there were two hall monitors on each floor but with a place as big as this he wasn’t convinced at all.  

When they arrived on the second floor, she showed them two large common rooms each with two televisions mounted into the wall. Every room they passed by had two separate small rectangular screens with a long, slim metal below each one. Next to the tiny screen was a tiny button. 

“Who is assigned to Rm. 225? Come forward.” Tamara said impatiently. 

Like everyone, Blaine dug into his school envelope to see Rm. 200. He sighed in relief.  However Finn and Mike scrambled their way towards her. Turned out they were roommates. Blaine moved closer to the front together with David, Wes, and Nick to get a better view of the whole ordeal. Tamara took Finn’s I.D then pressed the tiny button. The thin metal popped out a case, an exact size of their I.D. Tamara place it into the holder and pressed the button again, this time it swallowed the card. The screen blinked to life. Finn C. Hudson appeared with a green background light.

“Don’t even dare to cheat here.” She pulled out her own I.D and put it into the second metal case. The screen blinked to life before it went back to black. When she tried to eject it, nothing happened. The screen still was black but then there’s the sound of static. The black screen showed a face - Mr. Gilbert. 

“Miss Welch, care to explain this?” His voice was clear even from a small speaker. 

“Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Gilbert. I’m trying to show the new students what will happen if they attempt to use a different card sir.” Her tone sweet and kind. 

“I understand Miss Welch. Please do continue your task.” 

The line was cut, screen back to black and the card popped out on its own. She pressed the button on Finn’s name and the card popped out as well, this time the green background of Finn’s name turned red. “Green means the person is in, red if not. Although the door has a separate lock, always put your I.D as an indicator. Less trouble for everyone. Hall monitors randomly check the rooms.” 

Third floor had the same floor plan as the second. Blaine listened intently as she mentioned the two common rooms on each floor were open for everyone despite a certain year level assigned to each floor. Fourth and fifth floor were also the same thing. Unlike the other floors, fifth floor was peaceful. No students were loitering in the corridor. 

“Seniors are either in the library or in their own rooms.” 

Blaine was used to her angry tone by now. His eyes scanned the place and sure enough the majority of the rooms had green lights. She mentioned for the sixth time that curfew was 11pm, 12am during weekends. Left side will be exclusive to females and right for males after curfew hours. If caught breaking this rule, it’s considered a major offense and expect two weeks long suspension.

They went towards the stairs. Blaine and his groupmates now moved in the middle of the crowd as Finn was too scared of Tamara. She headed upstairs, this time in silence. All of a sudden she stopped midway and faced everyone. Somehow, the position made her even look scarier. Her glare seemed permanent already. David mumbled something and leaned against the wall. They stood on the fourth step of the staircase. Their number covered the lower half of the stairs as well as the corridor. 

“Anymore questions?”

Blaine raised a brow at this. He was so used to hearing her long litany before asking questions. It’s her drill since the beginning of the tour.

“I noticed that first years have a roommate. I’m a junior, can I request for a single room?” A girl meekly asked. 

Tamara smirked. She’s about to answer when Nick spoke beside Blaine, far more friendlier than Tamara could ever manage.

“You could request a single room after a semester. Usually, a student with good academic standing will be granted a single room if there’s an available one. But try having a roommate first, it’s easier to adjust with someone around.” Nick smiled at the girl as she ducked her head, though he noticed her blushing. 

“Do you want to take my place and do the tour instead?” Tamara seethed. “Don’t act like you know it all, newcomer!” She spat. 

Blaine saw Nick’s smile twitch. His jaw tightened but when he faced her there was no trace of annoyance in there. “I’m just sparing your Highness her saliva to answer a question from us peasants.”  

Tamara gave Nick a disgusted look. “Anyway, sixth floor is off limits.” 

It’s only then that Blaine noticed an arched mahogany solid double door on top of the landing. This time there’s a half meter tall screen attached into the right leaf of the door and above it was a single thin metal for the card holder. Not a single button in place. Names were there; Tina M. Cohen-Chang had a green background, Santana D. Lopez had a red background, Noah A. Puckerman had green and lastly Sebastian L. Smythe had green. 

“Only invited students are allowed to go on the sixth floor.”

Blaine noticed a little quiver in her voice. He raised his hand and when she barked ‘what’ he went on. “What’s the difference of being on the sixth floor and being on lower floors?”

Tamara hesitated for a minute and Blaine didn’t know why. He was not the only one fishing for an answer. Another student added.

“Why do we need an invitation when everywhere in this dorm is open for everyone to use.”

Tamara’s lip formed into a straight line.

“What’s in there?” 

“Shouldn’t you answer us?” Another student fussed.  

“Because racoon face doesn’t know the answers. How could she know when she has never been invited.” A snarky voice answered. 

The crowd parted for the latina to pass. Her black hair tied in a pony tail, eyes as black as coal and a smile promising nothing but hell. Her Dalton uniform was tailored to showcase her figure. Two buttons of her crisp white button down popped open while her navy blue and red striped tie was hanging loosely around her neck. She was not wearing her blazer. Her gray stitched down box pleat skirt stopped mid-thigh unlike Tamara who had the usual an inch above the knee. She was wearing  thigh high black socks and ankle boots. 

Her only accessory was the infamous earring. 

If Blaine thought Tamara was scary, this girl gave a whole different meaning and level to the word. The aura around her was creepy and Blaine could feel the hair on his nape standing. 

“Who are you?” One of the males who was obviously lusting on the new arrival asked. 

“I’m offended that you don’t know me.” She mocked a tear. “Never really understood the need for this.” She waved her hand dismissively at the crowd. “Just don’t get too noisy if you know what’s good for you.” She smirked. She climbed the remaining steps and tapped Santana D. Lopez. The card holder popped out, he put her I.D and then her name turned green. 

“And just so we’re clear.” Santana turned around to face the crowd. Even Tamara looked over. “Those of you who are curious enough to find out the answers to your questions behind these doors. Come and see.” Santana batted her eyes innocently. “Oh! That’s not an invitation though.” 

“Cut the crap Santana.”

Everyone including Blaine turned around. He saw the blonde boy from earlier exiting one of the rooms near the staircase. Beside him was an equally tall, blonde girl. He took his I.D from the holder and Blaine then just noted a screen -  _ Jeffrey S. Hummel _ . He could also see their badges, ‘President’ and ‘Vice President’. These were Jeff and Brittany. Blaine suddenly became hopeful. His mind went into overdrive, imagining Kurt to have blonde hair, tall, lithe and pale blue eyes. A family trait he noticed. 

Santana huffed. “Irrelevant.”

“Santana.” Brittany said softly. 

Blaine saw Santana roll her eyes but appeared to stay quiet. She sat on the railing. On the other hand Tamara perked up, she was now explaining sweetly and looked very concerned on why sixth floor was off limits. Santana never left. Sometimes she glanced at Brittany who was busy talking to her brother. Jeff was glancing in their direction, or at Blaine, or them, he couldn’t distinguish. So he looked away to ask Nick beside him, only to notice how tensed Nick was. He was blatantly glaring at Tamara. 

When he looked back at the siblings, they were now standing near the staircase heading to the lower floor. Santana was looking down as well. Blaine was curious what was in there, but he was near the wall and not the railing so it was impossible to move without elbowing other students. 

Brittany was hugging someone but he couldn’t see past her. Jeffrey was speaking in a hushed voice before the two Hummels descended the stairs. Santana was back to leering. 

“Shame, the crowd won’t part for you.” Santana was looking at the back of the crowd. 

“Shut it Santana.”

Blaine swore his heart skipped a beat. The voice sounded melodic even when it’s anything but to anyone else’s ears. He tried to find the owner but it seemed like all tall students conspired to stay at the back. 

“Oh c’mon now Kurt. Are you really…” 

Santana’s voice muted, and everything around him stilled. There, walking on the railing like a pro gymnast was the most beautiful boy he ever laid his eyes on. He had long legs which seemed to stretch forever and skin just like a porcelain doll his mother received one Christmas. Blaine couldn’t see much with the knee length sleeveless coat hiding the glorious physique he was certain the boy possessed. However the view of his hips swaying was enough to make him enthralled. Blaine was close to believing this boy was not human, he was too beautiful to be one. Then he remembered the boy’s name,  _ Kurt.  _ All of a sudden his body filled with warmth.

“Dude, you’re drooling.” 

Finn’s face materialized in front of Blaine which obstructed his view of the angelic creature. He heard David say, “Damn that ass.”

And Blaine growled. 

“Easy there.” David raised his hands in surrender. “Though it won’t take a genius to tell he isn’t into drooling boys.”

Blaine haphazardly wiped the said drool with his tie. Seemed like dapper Blaine wasn’t as dapper when seeing an angel. He’s yet to see his face, but he’s sure he’s breathtaking if not more. 

Kurt jumped off the wrought iron railing when he reached a free step. Heights never scare him, not really. 

“You should join the tour first year.” Tamara was stern. Her eyes landed on the envelope given to new students. Tamara never bothered to get acquainted with others, she didn’t have friends not because she was a loser but because they’re the losers. Tamara wouldn’t be friends with students lower than her. Lately she became tolerant with the likes of Santana, Tina, Sebastian and most recently Puck. They had never been in The Prefects but sometimes  _ best student _ should have a charity case. 

“I don’t need a tour from someone who’s less familiar than me in this place.” Kurt climbed the remaining steps towards the door. 

“If you are so aware of the rules then you’ll know sixth floor is off limits,  _ freshman _ .” Her voice laced with sarcasm. The last word was said in disgust.  

Santana smiled maniacally, watching excitedly at the ongoing scene. Kurt was stoic while the other was being superior. However Santana never considered her on top, not even once. 

“For a delusional woman like you.” Kurt mumbled but enough to be heard. 

“I’m going to report you for misconduct.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, he dragged his long index finger from the bottom where Sebastian’s name was in place to the top. The motion resulted for the cardholder to pop out. He then rummaged the envelope for his I.D and once he placed it, the holder automatically swallowed the card. The names in the screen adjusted to give way for the new entry -  _ Kurt E. Sterling. _

“Why is your name in there? You’re a  _ nobody _ .” Her tone unbelieving. The new entry below Sebastian was like a slap in her face. 

Santana snorted while Kurt finally spared a glance at the girl. Like always, Kurt didn’t recognize her. 

“I got this.” Santana moved from the railing when Kurt appeared uninterested with the girl anymore. “You should know the people around you. I heard you call Puck a nobody when you arrived  _ last semester _ . _ ”  _ She clicked her tongue. “You’re high to even think you’re better than him.” 

“Disrespecting your Prefect can put you in trouble Santana.” Tamara warned. 

Santana clicked her tongue in disapproval. She took a few steps down the stairs then stopped, their distance enabled her to loom over Tamara like a viper. “Oh right. The spot Bas often refuses to take. Makes sense, you’re living on someone else’s garbage.”

Tamara colored, her face flushed and through gritted teeth she answered. “Don’t challenge me Lopez, I can make you grovel in pain-”

“Not as fast as I can slit your throat and feed your tongue to a stray dog.” 

Tamara blanched, she took a few steps down. Her heart hammering with fear. She heard  _ a lot _ about Santana Lopez, and it’s hard not to believe it. Not with her razor sharp tongue and bone numbing threats. “D-don’t come near me.” She stammered.

Santana flicked her hand and went back to Kurt. He was staring at the crowd, his face blank. Santana didn’t bother to see who it was, she already knew. Her eyes went back to the eye sore. “A suggestion, keep it PG with Jeff. You’re not his type.”

“Excuse me?”

“And I’m sure the world won’t end if you don’t use every makeup known to human beings in one day.”

The door on the sixth floor opened. “There you are Princess. Q-”

Kurt stormed inside. The boy with mohawked hair looked at Santana. “Bad day?”

“Try years.” She sneered then went in as well. 

He sighed. The teenager of course expected a scene from Santana and a little from Kurt if he was in a bad mood. The confirmation was right in front of him, Tamara whom he never liked was as red as a tomato and then towards the crowd of gaping students. His mood soured when he recognized someone. “Nice accessory, Duval.” His voice full of venom before slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or Kudos? Kind of helps to motivate me....


	4. Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to Miranda for simply being there to correct my not so stelar writing. I really owe her a great deal by simply agreeing to me. 
> 
> Anyway, I believe this was the Chapter I posted last before I finally found a beta. So I hate to say this but a new Chapter will be posted in February 28, there's none today. I still try to stick with my weekly schedule which is Sunday unless things get busy in real life. Guess that's it, see ya!

 

_Dormitory_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_30-Sep-2019_

_9:46 PM_

 

Blaine was exhausted by the time he was hanging the last article of clothing in the closet. After the _eventful_ tour, their small group went for dinner. Instead of walking all the way to the cafeteria where they had eaten lunch, Nick showed them another one much closer to their dorm. When dinner was finished, they separated to get settled. It turned out, not only were Finn and Mike lucky enough to be roommates, Wes and David were sharing a room which was opposite to Nick’s who had Blaine as a roommate.

When he stepped out of his walk-in closet, Nick was laying on his own king size bed. He was wearing sweatpants and his suitcase was thrown open at the foot of his bed. Unlike Nick’s side, which remained bare, Blaine’s already had a poster of Rent, the musical, next to his mahogany study table, his beatdown copy of the Harry Potter series and, on a whim, he had brought one of his acoustic guitars. The bedroom was big as expected. By now it dawned on him that Dalton Institute of Arcane was fond of things which were either big, or grand, or even both. The room had bottle green wallpaper, a large window and hardwood flooring. Each of them had their own study table and walk-in closet, a shared en suite bathroom, and a long leather couch with coffee table set between the two beds.

Blaine plopped down onto his bed, groaning appreciatively at the soft duvet. His head tilted to Nick’s side whose face was buried in a pillow. Blaine didn’t know how to broach the subject. Nick might appear unaffected during dinner but Blaine wasn’t a fool. Nick was bothered by it. His theory was the mohawk haired guy was jealous, a plausible explanation because he didn’t have an earring.  

He sighed and let his mind drift a little, perhaps to a boy with chestnut hair, porcelain skin, pinkish lips and a very captivating set of glasz eyes. Blaine’s face cracked into a smile, he shamelessly had googled Kurt’s eye color on their way to dinner. He wasn’t being creepy, he just liked to be informed. Besides, his mind was more than capable to supply the exact image of Kurt at any given time. So Blaine was more than willing to indulge himself. Also, he could appreciate a beauty when he saw one. And Kurt Sterling was a sight to behold.   

 _Sterling_ his mind reiterated and Blaine’s smile disappeared. He gingerly raised his left arm and traced the name on his left wrist - Kurt E. Hummel. A sudden wave of humiliation assaulted him, and he suppressed the image of Kurt Sterling in his head as if doing so would redeem himself from his previous thoughts. Then he brought his wrist to his lips and gave it a featherlight kiss.

Blaine shifted his gaze back to Nick’s side and found him unmoving. Desperate to stop his mind from venturing to Kurt Sterling, he used Nick as a distraction.

_It’s not even the official first day and it’s getting to be too much already. Will I even survive a year?... Damn Duval! You should have considered homeschooling… I’m not a coward!... Idiot Nick! Idiot! Of course everyone hates you!...Idiot! Idiot!_

“Stop psyching yourself out. It won’t help, you said it, it’s not even the first day.” Blaine blurted out. The last thing he wanted to experience was seeing his roommate meltdown.

Nick snapped his head up. He squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness before looking at his roommate. “You’re a mind reader.”

“Does it bother you?” countered Blaine.

Nick shook his head. “No, it doesn’t. Just don’t do it to other people you don’t know well. You have seen how _welcoming_ people in Dalton can be.”

“Like Santana and Tamara?” Blaine used his hand to support his head as he watched Nick turn pensive.

“Perhaps. Listen Blaine, in general, people don’t like it when you listen to their thoughts. Also, try not to offend anyone.”

He chuckled. “Is this your survival skills class?”

Nick sat up, his expression serious. “I’m a returning student here. It’s up to you if you listen to me or not. Stay under the radar if you can and try not to break any rules.”

“Do you know how creepy you sound?” Blaine laughed nervously, his eyes darting back and forth between the door and Nick. His bed was near the door so if Nick was going to do something suspicious Blaine could flee to Wes and David’s room.

The older boy saw Blaine’s reaction, he huffed and let himself fall face down in his pillow. He said his goodnight as to not spook his roommate any further.

 

* * *

 

 

_Class A - First Year_

_High School Building_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_01-Oct-2019_

_9:00 AM_

 

Blaine and Nick arrived at their class in time for the bell to ring. Thanks to Finn’s frantic wave, they found available seats in front of Mike and him. David and Wes were sitting in the same row as Blaine and Nick, but their desks were on the left, close to the window. Blaine hadn’t decided yet what to do with Nick. However, when he had found him waiting patiently this morning, he made a decision to get to know the older boy first before he wrote him off.

“First day of classes and you two are almost late.” David leaned across the aisle and poked Nick.

Nick pointed at Blaine who was rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

Blaine stretched his legs under the table, head moving side to side eliciting a popping sound in the process. “I overslept. Those beds are too comfortable, makes me want to sleep all day.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Finn lamented. If it wasn’t for Mike, he definitely would be in bed sleeping.

Mike and Wes exchanged a look before shaking their head. First day of school and this was happening. Wes had the same scenario with David and he’s pretty sure his method of waking his roommate was far more cruel than the two combined.

The buzzing excitement in the class died down upon hearing a beep followed by the opening of the glass door. A brown haired man entered the room, he was wearing a plaid button down shirt, lavender vest, a woven mustard tie and khaki trousers. “Good morning class.”

Everyone settled on their seats and greeted their teacher.

“Today marks the official first day of class, and just like any other first day an introduction is a must.” The teacher started brightly. “I’m William Schuester your AP Psychology slash Class adviser.” He wrote his name on the whiteboard before pointing the marker at the student seated in the first row closest to the door. “You’re next.”  

The introductions lasted for awhile, sometimes Mr. Schuester asked a student a little bit more about themselves if the said student barely shared anything. And Nick was one of them.

“Nicholas Duval, seventeen years old. I attended Dalton during middle school.” Nick shrugged and was about to sit when Mr. Schuester stopped him.

“Are you the same Mr. Duval who tied with Mr. Smythe in first honor when you graduated in middle school?” Mr. Schuester’s eyes were shining. He remembered such an event because it became a big scandal when Sebastian Smythe didn’t attend the graduation ceremony.    

“Yes sir.” Nick fidgeted.

“Ah, welcome back. I hope to see such a fine student rise on top once again.”

Nick mustered a crooked smile. The attention both thrilled and scared him. “Thank you sir.” He’s barely seated when their teacher was quick to follow.

“When did you get evaluated Mr. Duval?” He asked out of curiosity.

Nick’s insides turned cold. With an effort he managed to say. “A week after middle school graduation sir.”

“Once?”

“Yes sir.”

There were murmurs. Nick sat stiffly on his chair. Blaine’s eyes widened as he stared at his roommate. A fourteen year old and he had managed to pass an evaluation on one try- it was unheard of. Blaine was left speechless and it took three times for Mr. Schuester to get his attention to make his introduction. Everyone’s introduction paled next to Nick’s.

After making sure everyone finished introducing, Mr. Schuester exited the room and was back in seconds with the Hummel siblings.

“Attention class. I assume you already met Jeffrey and Brittany Hummel - The Prefects’ President and Vice President, respectively. They’re here to meet the First Year Representative. Yes, you heard it right. The Representative is from this class.” The teacher raised a white envelope with a Dalton seal. A teasing smile plastered on his lips. “In here is the name of the lucky student who scored the highest in the entrance exam last June, and is going to be this year’s Representative.”

Jeff and Brittany stood right next to Mr. Schuester. Both scanning the first year students’ reactions. Jeff was twirling the badge which would soon be given to its rightful owner between his fingers. He didn’t smile as his eyes were now staring at a specific student.

Meanwhile, Brittany at least tried to look happy for whoever the student was. Her eyes travelled to every face before recognizing a certain student in the crowd. She shifted her gaze to her brother and saw Jeff looking at the boy as well. She grabbed Jeff’s hand and squeezed it. “Breathe.”

“I moved on.” Jeff’s tone was flat as he retracted his hand from his sister.

Brittany sighed then looked to the freshmen.

Wes sat straighter. He might not have an earring but he was quite sure he had a shot at the position. He had received his test result around summer break and was proud to see seven mistakes. Being a Prefect early in the game would train him for the position of President in his senior year. He admitted he was an overachiever. He liked to accomplish things that could help him find a good sponsor before graduating high school.

Blaine and Nick came to an agreement that they did good but not good enough for a Class Representative standard. Blaine was somehow dubious. Nick was so mysterious and the way Mr. Schuester had praised him, he probably was being modest as to not hurt Blaine’s ego.

Mr. Schuester opened the envelope, eyes remained on the anxious faces of his students. He was grinning, feeling mischievous as he slowly pulled the paper. He read the content in silence. “Are you ready?” When his students eagerly nodded. “Kurt Sterling?” He called, uncertain who the person was.

He reread the paper, afraid he had missed anything or read it incorrectly. There’s no student who goes by such a name. When he looked around, he realized there’s an empty desk right next to the window in the front row. He remembered right then that his class had fifty one students while the other class had fifty. It dawned on him that the said student was absent.

Jeff and Brittany had worried faces. It was odd enough for them to be sent here to meet a First Year Representative, when previous years The Prefects would meet the Representative after school. Supposedly, it’s a voting system to elect a First Year Representative by the freshmen and not based on a test score.

“Shit!” Unable to hold his temper, Jeff cursed. The badge he was holding suddenly felt heavy in his hand.

Brittany’s knuckles turned white. “He won’t like this.”

“He will _hate_ this.”

As if on cue, there was a beeping sound followed by the door opening.

Blaine’s breathing stuttered when Kurt Sterling emerged from the door. There was the boy who could look perfect in any clothes he wore. Instead of a Dalton blazer, Kurt was wearing the navy blue Dalton cardigan. His mouth watered when Kurt’s backside was in view, he wasn’t sure if Kurt’s pants had been tailored to showcase his pert ass or were just a size smaller - either way he was beyond thankful. Kurt and Mr. Schuester were discussing something but Blaine couldn’t seem to focus. He crossed his legs as _something_ was stirring awake down there.

Kurt bit his tongue to stop himself from lashing out at his stupid teacher. He turned around, face impassive and eyes fixed on the wall. “Kurt Sterling.” His tone annoyed. Kurt planned to skip today’s class, tomorrow, and if possible, the whole year.

Jeff winced hearing Kurt’s tone. He had no time to stop Mr. Schuester as the teacher prodded.

“Where did you graduate? How old are you? What’s your interest? You can share something about you in class Kurt.”

Kurt remained silent, he looked at the ceiling, pondering. Mr. Schuester smiled a little, giving Kurt time to answer. Jeff braced himself while Brittany clutched onto her brother’s arm, both sharing a terrified expression.

“As I mentioned awhile ago,  I’m Kurt Sterling, fourteen years of age and graduated in this fairytale like school called Dalton with a C on all of my subjects. Is that good enough, Mr. I-don’t-care-who-you-are?” Kurt turned to the teacher who wass now slack-jawed.

“Kurt.” Jeff admonished.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. “He asked for it.The content of an introduction is made by the speaker’s discretion, not to mention introducing is done on the person’s own volition.”

“Kurt.” Jeff drawled, seemingly tired this early in the day. He was aware of their audience but he’s more afraid that if he let this go before the day’s end, the younger boy would be sent to the Headmaster. “Just…. try?”

Kurt rolled his eyes so hard it looked painful.

Mr. Schuester coughed awkwardly. He tried to convince himself that the transition of being a middle school student and the pressure of being in high school was too much for Kurt so he would let it past. “We were discussing earlier about the First Year Representative and it turns out you scored the highest during the entrance exam.”

“Representative?” Kurt shot daggers at the two blondes. They were tense which only fueled Kurt’s irritation. He remembered his test result because for the first time in years he had taken seriously an exam. He did his best, worked hard for it and seeing a perfect score somehow made him feel better about himself. On the other hand, a Representative’s position never fancied him. “You never mentioned this.” He accused Jeff.

Jeff was apologetic. “We never knew, I swear,  if I was aware I would have told you.” He’s too aware of the students stares. “Let’s talk outside.”

The freshman shook his head. “I’m not taking it.” He addressed the teacher.

“This is a good opportunity-”

Kurt raised his hand. “I’m capable of judging what’s good for me. Your opinion doesn’t interest me. I don’t need an _outsider_ to meddle in _my_ business.”

Mr. Schuester was baffled. Kurt was overstepping and it was high time for him to put his foot down.

Brittany who was silent had to do her part in diffusing the tension. “Kurt Sterling vetoed his position. Mr. Schue please read the student’s name who is next in line if the elected isn’t available.” Her voice formal. This was another side of Brittany Hummel, The Prefects’ Vice President. A side not frequently seen but that surfaced when needed.

Wes had deflated in his seat when his name wasn’t called. However it was not enough reason for him to not listen. In contrary he was more attentive, waiting who see who had managed to top his score. It didn’t surprise him when he heard Kurt Sterling, the student living on the sixth floor. What came as a surprise though was his introduction. A former C student emerged on top, and Wes wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or delighted. The way he was treating Mr. Schuester and Jeff was also unfitting for a leader.

“Mr. Wesley Montgomery, please come forward.”

Wes’s bitterness was replaced with joy as he approached them. He might have ranked second but he knew how to be appreciative.

 

Blaine couldn’t remember what happened in their Psychology class. However he knew how many times Kurt Sterling stifled a yawn - _six times,_ crossed and uncrossed his legs - _four times,_ looked out the window - _eighteen times,_ and checked his cell under his desk - _two times._ Kurt was sitting in the front row next to the window and he didn’t have a seatmate. Blaine and Nick’s desk was in the fourth row and he had a good view from where he was. He was sure Nick had a better view of Kurt but it would be too obvious to switch seats with the older boy. Not that he hadn’t attempted once. Nick was firm on not allowing him.

The class was buzzing again as they waited for their next teacher. Some students were looking at Kurt before whispering to their seatmate. Blaine disliked their malicious stares. He understands Kurt’s introduction was far from polite, he deliberately humiliated Mr. Schuester. Normally, Blaine wouldn’t condone or try to justify such poor behaviour but he _believed_ Kurt wasn’t really a bad person.

“Dude what is Nick doing?” Finn said in panic. He jostled Blaine to get his attention.  

Blaine realized Nick had abandoned his seat. He was walking down to the front, then he settled next to the empty chair beside Kurt. Blaine watched carefully as Nick told him something, Kurt’s glasz eyes slowly becoming scarlet.

“Fire bearer,” whispered Blaine.

“I’m so sorry.” Nick repeated, his hands gripped the hem of his blazer. He looked everywhere but Kurt.

Kurt’s initial reaction was to mock him and call out every bullshit he did. However he couldn’t, at some point he understands him. He was doing the same thing in a different approach. In his memory, the boy he remembered was shorter, younger, had a small amount of baby fat, and far more happier. This boy asking for forgiveness appeared to grow a few inches, he got rid of the baby fats and was now leaner, and _duller_. Yesterday when he saw him in the crowd he wanted to hurt him so bad he had to leave.

“You’re telling it to the wrong person, Nicholas.”

“I can’t.” He swallowed thickly. Hands twisting, eyes glued on the floor. “I-I hurt him.”

His statement made Kurt’s blood boil. He was known as a short tempered individual because apparently it’s one of the bonuses that came with his gift. “At least look at me in the eyes when you apologize.”

Nick met Kurt’s gaze. His eyes misty, ashamed of himself. It’s the first time this amount of anger was directed at him by Kurt. Kurt and him weren’t friends. In fact, he didn’t actually know what they were. He wasn’t sure himself what Kurt’s impression of him was. “I’m so sorry.”

Kurt’s left palm rested on the table while his right index finger jabbed Nick’s chest as he made his point clear. “I won’t judge you because I don’t know your side of the story. All I know is that you owe Jeff an explanation. He paid a _very expensive_ price for it so he deserves one, don’t you think?” He was panting when he finished. His eyes glowing red and a black handprint was created on his desk.

Nick averted his gaze. Guilt gnawing his very core. He knew how true Kurt’s words were. He had dared to apologize but halfway through it, he chickened out. How could someone explain an intentional avoidance for _two years._ It’s even worse because he had abandoned Jeff during the time when he needed him the most.

Nick couldn’t do it. Two years had passed but he was still clueless on how to make it right. It wasn’t that simple like Kurt or everyone was trying to believe. _If_ he wanted to repair the damage, _they_ should start from the root of it. All of them must revisit two years ago. _They_ must accept the fact that no one had managed to get away unscathed, not a single one.

 

* * *

 

 

_Class A - First Year_

_High School Building_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_01-Oct-2019_

_12:15 PM_

  


Kurt was on his feet as soon as the bell rang which announced the end of third period. It was impossible for him to find the heart to like his classes this year. The first three hours almost lulled him to sleep, it was boring not to mention the syllabi he had were all dreadful. The only thing stopping him from fleeing his classes was that Jeff had asked him to try.

He made a detour to his locker all the way to the other end of the hallway. Kurt was one of those unlucky students who had a locker at the opposite side. It was a real pain to avoid the sea of hungry students making their way to the cafeteria as second floor was for freshmen and sophomore classrooms.

He fluidly fit himself in the gap between two female sophomore students before they could herd him back in the crowd. He was suddenly thankful only half of the sophomores were on lunch break.

Long lines of cherry wood lockers were at the end of the hall. Kurt stopped in front of a locker with fading scorched 2828. He manipulated the wooden combination lock while his other hand retrieved from his bag the books from the previous classes. When he finally opened his locker, a neatly folded paper was waiting for him. Kurt dumped the books inside and swiftly took the paper. He somehow expected this note though it never failed to sour his mood every time he saw it. Kurt slammed his locker, frustrated. A quick scan of the the written content showed   _See Mr. Hopkins at Elemental Room, ASAP._

Kurt rolled his eyes. He crumpled the paper with much more force than necessary before leaving, only to smack into someone.

“Goddamit!” Kurt cursed.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry!” Blaine hurriedly apologized, his left hand caressing his forehead.

Kurt glared at the person as he too was holding his aching forehead. “Stop blocking the way.”

Blaine opened his mouth to reason but immediately shut it. Kurt was fuming and Blaine couldn’t help but to feel concerned. He neither wanted to see his crumpled eyebrows nor the anger visible in his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that haunted him in his dreams last night. Blaine probably spaced out for awhile because Kurt’s eyes turned to scarlet. “L-Locker… My locker…” He recovered lamely, pointing at the locker just below Kurt’s - 2829.

Kurt rolled his eyes then left. Someone was watching him, he could sense it but he went on his way. A few meters away he found a trash bin where he tossed the crumpled note. It was also a good opportunity for him to look back and find whoever was watching him. He casually turned around just in time to catch Mr. 2829 staring at him. He might not have predicted Kurt’s move because he scrambled for his locker lock with the tip of her ears going red.

Another eye roll before Kurt continued to his destination. The hallway was almost empty with students and this made it easier for him to navigate around. As he descended the spiral staircase, his peripheral vision caught sight of the hologram announcement section. Like always, he left the building without checking it.

He could hear the steady chatter of students around campus. Students darted past him from both sides as he watched with an impassive face those who were happily making their way to the cafeteria. Kurt’s gaze shifted to the courtyard on his left side where picnic tables were set. Students were milling around, trays in hand, probably escaping the too crowded cafeteria brought about by the middle school students who chose to have lunch with students in high school.

“Mr. Sterling, I was right to find you myself.”

Kurt stopped. His eyes went to the entrance of the cafeteria back to the graying haired man leaning against the wall.

“This won’t take long. I’m Mr. Hopkins.”

Kurt remained silent. It was easy to deduce who he was since he had an earring, very few in the entire faculty of Dalton had it and two of them he had already met in person.   

Mr. Hopkins regarded Kurt for a minute before he nodded. “Mr. Puckerman had his this morning and I thought to hand it early to you as well instead of waiting for you in Elective.” He retrieved a black envelope in his coat. There was a very familiar little gold wax with a cursive H stamp on it - the Headquarter’s seal - and written at the front in silver ink was _Kurt E. Sterling._ “Take it.” He ordered when Kurt didn’t budge.

Kurt glared at the offensive item but accepted nonetheless.

Mr. Hopkins sighed. “It’s up to you to decide what to do with it.”

“Good, less people to deal with.” Kurt spat. He was about to leave when Mr. Hopkins spoke.

“I judge someone based on what I’ve seen and not what I’ve heard. Have a good day Kurt, I’ll see you in class.” Mr. Hopkins shuffled to his feet, his left hand gripped his cane to support his bad leg. “Nice to see you around Mr. Smythe.”

Sebastian groaned in acknowledgement, his eyes trailing at Mr. Hopkins right leg before huffing. When he looked back, Kurt was watching the old teacher. Sebastian caught sight of the black envelope, “Hey Casper, getting cozy with our teacher, are we?” He smirked.

Kurt’s gaze fell on the older boy who was approaching. He was the epitome of a posh student; his uniform worn impeccably, his brown hair styled with the right amount of product, his body posture was like that of a model, and to complete the package he had a very foul mouth. He was much taller than Kurt, his green eyes had this mischievous glint in them. Kurt’s nose wrinkled at the sight of Sebastian drinking a venti iced latte. “Who drinks an iced latte in this awful weather?” Kurt fell into step beside Sebastian.

“9.2 degrees celsius is just the right temperature, besides we’re not as dainty as you are.” As if to show his point, he made a long obnoxious drinking sound. Things he would do just to rile up Kurt.

“Dainty.” Kurt mumbled to himself.

Sebastian was silent as he watched Kurt light up a fire at the corner of his invitation. It was uninteresting by now for Sebastian having seen it countless of times. The steady crackling of fire and the smell of smoke didn’t scare him anymore, though he couldn’t say the same for the other students in the cafeteria. Students shared the same alarmed faces and as every step Sebastian and Kurt made the crowd seemed to part for them.

“Would you look at that.”

Sebastian and Kurt looked over their shoulder to see Santana, Puck and Tina trailing behind them. Puck happily chattered with an obviously agitated Tina as he was waving his own black envelope.

“You’re saying, Sha-queer-ra?” Sebastian’s irises changed to blue.

“Defensive are we? If only I never caught your twinks like every summer, I would really believe virgin boy here is your soulmate.” Santana gave Kurt a once over followed by a meaningful smile at Sebastian.

Sebastian barked a laugh though never commented on it. Kurt checked out on the conversation before the two even began talking. Tina and Puck also left the two, unwilling to hear about their sex life.


	5. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. As I have mentioned on my previous chapters, I finally found a beta, Miranda, who is the only one left to suffer reading my bad writing. I also want to apologise for not able to update for two wks. because Miranda and I were trying to go over the chapters. Thanks for the support and here ya go.

 

_Dormitory_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_02-Oct-2019_

_7:51 AM_

 

" _At exactly 4:15 in the morning, Sam Evans was rushed to the emergency room of Hythe Memorial Hospital in Hythe, Crystalvale. Sam’s parents claimed they heard their son screaming then later found him unconscious on his bedroom floor. Sam Evans is the soulmate of has yet to be found Mercedes Jones. The seventeen year old young man has been avoiding the press since Miss Jones went missing and even refused to go back to Dalton Institute of Arcane for his senior year. Sam Evans has been transferred to a private room and is already recovering._

_The Mercedes Jones case remains the top priority of the Protectors. Although previously considered as an inside job,  that has now been ruled out after a thorough investigation of all employees present at the Jones’s vacation house in Griffin Lake, Barmwich. There are growing speculations, as today marks its ninth day, that Mercedes Jones might be-”_

The television suddenly turned off. Tina was clutching the power cord, hands were trembling and eyes unfocused. Her rumpled appearance as well as her obvious tension weren’t because of the chilly morning. Tina stood in silence beside the 84” flat screen TV in the living room.

“Stupido!” Santana threw her spoon into her bowl of half eaten cereal, appetite now gone.

Puck was having his second when he unceremoniously slammed the box of cereal on the coffee table. “Fucker.”

Tina flinched at the sound of them yelling. She moved away from the TV and tentatively sat at the edge of the sectional italian sofa. She was aware Puck and Santana hadn’t been referring to her but she was already having trouble deciphering things. Her nerves were going haywire. It was a struggle to keep calm knowing absolutely nothing of Mercedes whereabouts.

“I’m done here.” Santana stomped away not without first knocking over the box of cereal. The lack of progress on Mercedes’s case was putting her on edge.

Puck sighed. He decided to forgo his breakfast and started to collect the bowls, the scattered lucky charms would have to wait for the house service to be cleaned. He looked at Tina on his way out, “Are you okay?” It was a dumb question yet he still asked. Out of everyone else he was sharing with on this floor, Tina was the most unstable.

The mohawk haired student was patient to wait for an answer that never came. The way her eyes glazed was Puck’s cue to leave. He thought it was for the best, so he let her be.

There were five occupants of the entire sixth floor. The rule pertaining that the sixth floor was off limits had been strictly implemented. Four years ago it went through a full renovation and finished after a year in time for Sebastian and Puck to enter high school.

Unlike the rest of the floors, it had been turned into a stylish penthouse. There was a small hallway upon entering the arched mahogany double doors which led into three more hallways. On its left was a long hallway which had five modern style double doors. Each of the doors shared the same design, three aluminum thin fine strips laid horizontally on a soft dark grey color. Meanwhile on the right side was an open huge contemporary styled kitchen. Further down the same hallway were another five similar looking double doors. These led into the bedrooms.

Walking straight from the entrance door, a living room would come into view. The walls were painted off white while the furniture came in either white or black. The color scheme was perfect to compliment the cherry hardwood flooring. A built in electric fireplace was in the stone veneer and right above the fireplace was a wide screen TV where a gaming console was attached.

There were also glass window walls on the right side of the room where the rooftop terrace could be seen. The terrace had its own set of rattan couches with red cushions, paired with two round rattan tables and a metal fire pit at the center. Outdoor lighting in the shape of a ball scattered all over the floor. A little bit away from the couches was an elevated floor where a jacuzzi sat.

It was a lavish space and might be too much for five people but for some reason it was _suffocating_ Puck.

As soon as Puck exited the room, he came face to face with their youngest occupant. Kurt was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. He was the only person Puck had seen wearing pajamas with hair so immaculate. It was like the younger boy’s hair didn’t know what bed hair should look like.

“Morning Princess. Did you hear the news?” He somehow regretted talking as soon as the words escaped from his mouth. Kurt pushed himself away from the wall and headed back to his room. Puck grumbled, “Good morning would be nice.”

Kurt closed the door of his room, there was a soft thump when his forehead made contact with the door. His palms grew hotter each second and he was aware his eyes were already scarlet. He had expected the Protectors, an equivalent of police in human society, to fail. It upset him to no end because this case might end up like one of the many unresolved issues, completely forgotten and unable to shed light on what exactly happened.

The steady flow of negative energy was only feeding his anger. So he blocked everything and just focused on breathing until the familiar humming in his body became apparent. Kurt had noticed that he was starting to slip back, back to how things could easily overwhelm him like when he was a kid. Being temperamental to boot was just as bad. Kurt thought he had improved in managing his emotions, no, he remarkably improved through the years. However there was no denying he was becoming worse each day to the point that he felt like drowning.

This resulted in him being even more _cautious._

Kurt walked to the center of the room he was occupying. Just like the other nine rooms, it was unnecessarily big. Each room was fancier than the last, and Kurt had simply chosen the one he could tolerate for the span of his stay. The walls and ceiling had gorgeous wood panelling paired with dark hardwood flooring. Initially, the room appeared dreary but adding the right furniture kind of lit up everything.

The super king size bed remained bare as Kurt much preferred the comfort of the backless settee at the foot of the bed. Kurt’s dorm room didn’t have that much furniture, which he liked. There was a floor lamp next to the headboard, a bookshelf which was now half full from the countless of times he had spent _visiting_ during his early years, a chaise lounge chair conveniently placed near the large window, a decent size walk-in closet, and a luxurious looking bathroom half the size of the bedroom.   

The sight of his Louis Vuitton luggage piled high beside his walk-in closet was a reminder that he was really doing this. His enthusiasm with the idea of school was nonexistent. Going to class was tedious, staying at Dalton was a _task._

 

* * *

 

_Class A_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_02-Oct-2019_

_11:30 AM_

 

Confused. This could best sum up Blaine’s emotional state. He had barely slept last night in an attempt to figure things out. Nothing made sense aside from the fact that he was hopelessly attracted to one Kurt _Sterling,_ but his mind refused to accept that. He wanted to hate the gorgeous boy who just waltzed in and created havoc to his once peaceful life. He wanted to, but he couldn’t.

He disliked how Kurt’s angelic face was the content of his dreams, the one his eyes would look for whenever he stepped into their classroom. It was clear to him that he was definitely confusing Kurt _Hummel_ for Kurt _Sterling._ It was hard not to because of the way his stomach did a somersault and how his body craved for the boy. He didn’t even understand why. Blaine only knew the moment he had first laid his eyes on Kurt, he was done for. Kurt was like an oasis in the middle of a desert.   

This growing problem he had regarding Kurt _Sterling_ didn’t thrill him one bit. He was viewing him as sinfully flawless and even _perfect,_ things he had reserved for his soulmate. It was wrong to like someone who wasn’t your soulmate, at least for Blaine it was. He shouldn’t manifest any attraction towards anyone, especially those in close proximity. He felt like he was already cheating on his soulmate by the mere thought of Kurt Sterling. He should learn to control himself this early, he couldn’t afford to be attracted to every single guy who shared the same first name and middle initial as his soulmate. It was unethical and _very wrong._

Everyone had someone meant for them and instead of fantasizing someone else’s soulmate, Blaine should focus on his. There was no doubt he would go apeshit if someone tried to chase after his soulmate. So, in the end, he decided that his only concern was to find Kurt E. Hummel. No more side tracking.    

It was wishful thinking, of course. When he had realized Kurt was absent, he went back to square one - obsessing over Kurt. Blaine snapped at Nick when the older boy had told him to listen in class. Mike also got his fair share when he made a mistake by asking to borrow a pencil. Even Wes, who just happened to look in his direction, made Blaine angry. It was safe to say Blaine Anderson was a mess.

Blaine was tapping his pencil non-stop as the cogs in his head were working overtime. He needed _Kurt Hummel,_ he was the prevention as well as the solution to his insanity.

“For the Nth time, listen to the class.” Nick hissed. His eyes remained on their teacher.

“Leave me alone.” Blaine whined. He pulled away his notebook and book in a childish manner.

Nick huffed, he eyed Blaine knowingly. “Really, Blaine. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You’re sulking because K-”

“No I’m not! And who’s Kurt?” He mentally slapped himself when Nick started cracking up.

“Good lord, you got it bad, Anderson.”

“Not only Mr. Anderson, but you as well Mr. Duval will be in a bad situation if you don’t stop talking in my class.” Mr. Gibbs, their AP Biology teacher, addressed the two students. He gave them a pointed look, and after a moment of silence he said, “Next time I catch you two talking in the middle of my discussion, I’ll send you out.”

Blaine and Nick had the decency to feel embarrassed. They both apologized to their teacher.

The rest of the class went off without a hitch. Blaine summoned all his willpower to prevent his mind from going astray. It worked for the first five minutes before he gave up. He might as well admit to himself that he was one step closer to insanity.

When the bell went off, Blaine took his time to gather his things. He was dragging his movements to avoid the crowd. The idea of going to his locker wasn’t as appealing anymore as yesterday when he had found out Kurt’s locker was right above his.

“Are you ready Mr. Grumpy Pants?” David nudged Blaine’s arm as the latter slung his satchel bag on his shoulder.

Blaine sighed in response and went to walk beside Mike. The six of them headed for the cafeteria. Wes, David, Mike and Finn easily engaged in a conversation Blaine wasn’t particularly interested in. Nick was on his left, busy appreciating the spring scenery in the middle of autumn. Blaine’s father informed him during their arrival that it was just for the sake of the opening ceremony and everything would be back to autumn in a few days.

“Hey, I was just wondering-”

“Is this the time where you’re going to admit you have a huge crush on Kurt?” Nick rubbed his hands together to prevent them from getting cold. The sun was set high but the wind remained a little bit chilly the entire day. Being near the mountains also contributed to the weather.

“No I don’t. In case you forgot, I have a soulmate Nick.” Blaine said in exasperation. He ran a hand over his face.

Nick frowned. “Keep lying.”

“I’m not!”

“Then stop.” Nick finished.

“What?” His triangular eyebrows narrowed. He wasn’t sure if he was still following their conversation.

“You _don’t_ like Kurt because you already have a soulmate. I’ll pretend I get it even if I really don’t. You _can’t_ like him because you have a soulmate. I think this is more appropriate and if this happens to be the reason then _stop._ You have already decided.” Midway into Nick’s lecture, the others stopped their conversation in favor of listening.

Blaine crossed his arms. He felt suddenly defensive. “Shouldn’t we all? Be devoted to our soulmate, I mean.”

“You’re asking the wrong person. I messed up with my own.” Nick said dryly.  

Their journey to the cafeteria was relatively silent. No one had a clue on how to deal with a person who had openly admitted that their relationship with their soulmate flopped. Even when they bought lunches and started eating, no one initiated a conversation. All of a sudden, someone slammed their tray next to David. The poor freshman jumped from his seat.

“If I didn’t eavesdrop on the other class’s latest gossip I would remain oblivious. Guess what? Nick Duval is back and apparently as a loyal friend I would be the last to know.” A brunette haired girl ranted.

“Hello to you too Rachel.” Nick greeted, unabashed of his situation while Rachel was glaring at him. He could see accusation in her eyes but he risked it anyway. He stood from his chair and opened his arms, an invitation for a hug. Nick sighed in relief when Rachel went for it. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I tried to call you several times but you never answered. I went to your house but the maid told me your family went for a vacation. She wouldn’t even tell me where. Did you talk to Jeff?” Rachel finished when they separated.

“I saw him and Brittany. Anyway, Rachel I want you to meet my classmates.” Nick changed the subject before it could lead into a Q&A. Rachel was the last person Nick would want to do it with, she was too persistent if unsatisfied with the answers.

“Oh! Where are my manners. I’m Rachel Berry, junior and a diva extraordinaire. I believe I’m the brightest star in here that is why when I pass MeArTh next year I’m doing Broadway like my idol Barbra Streisand. At a very young age, my dads made sure to enroll me in different classes such as ballet, vocal, and piano lessons. Take note how I used dads, so don’t even think I’m a pea brain homophobe. Moving on, not everyone can understand me, but of course only people who were born as talented as I am should be able to. Having a talent like mine could easily bring me to stardom.” Rachel was speaking way too fast without any consideration to her listeners. They were dumbly looking at her. She flipped her long hair and continued with her unfinished introduction.

“I’m a vegetarian, so in the near future when any one of you is going to order some take-out you must all remember that. I also like having girls’ night out but I’m fine with having boys instead.” She smiled at them before she frowned in the blink of an eye. “Sorry, I didn’t catch your names?”

It was fascinating to watch the reaction of his classmates. The way their mouths were agape in astonishment, clueless of what really hit them. Nick was used to Rachel Berry’s crazies by now. He knew how Rachel liked attention so it was no surprise when she always gave a lengthy introduction.

Thankfully, the guys recovered. They introduced themselves one after the other. Finn was the last to speak.

“Finn Hudson.” Finn offered his hand for a shake.

Rachel was quick to grab Finn’s offered hand. She shivered when their hands made contact. Finn tightened his hold on instinct. They looked at one another. “A-Are you…”

“I am.” Rachel mumbled, unbelieving that she was meeting her soulmate. It was almost three years of waiting until she had convinced herself that she would probably meet her soulmate after high school.

Finn didn’t ask. He never let go of Rachel’s hand, his other hand pushed the sleeve of her blazer up to see for himself. There on her right wrist was _Finn C. Hudson._ “Wow.”

“May I see your’s?” Rachel suddenly felt a little shy with the request. It was obvious her mind hadn’t caught up yet with the situation. She was far too calm in dealing with it.

“Uh, my fifteenth birthday is in March.”

Rachel was crestfallen, but she shrugged it off and focused on the brighter side. She finally found her soulmate. “It’s fine. It’s great, actually. We can spend it together.”

The smile returned to Finn’s face. Mike offered his seat between Finn and Nick and he moved beside David at the opposite side. When everyone had settled down, a series of congratulations were given to the new couple.

Blaine couldn’t help but to watch every now and then the newly united couple. The way Rachel made heart eyes at Finn and the way they leaned into each other’s personal space. How he wished he would find his soulmate soon.

“How do you find your classes so far?” She asked everyone. She noticed the gleaming badge on Wes’ lapel. “Congrats on making it in The Prefects.”

“Thanks. The classes are alright, not really what I had expected though. It seems a bit laid back, but since the school year just started maybe I’m wrong.” Wes shrugged as all of his classmates gave him a dirty look. It seemed the others had a different opinion.

Rachel giggled. “Wait for the next few weeks and I’m quite sure your view will totally take a 180 degree turn.” Her gaze went past Wes’ shoulder. She huffed and shook her head.

Blaine looked over his shoulder and saw Santana, a mohawk haired student, and an asian girl with blue highlights heading towards the miraculously empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria. The room was packed with students having their lunch, some were wearing different uniforms that Nick informed them meant they were from middle school. The table which the three were heading for was right next to an open window which Blaine would much prefer than the one they had at the moment.  

The mohawk haired guy increased his pace until he was at full speed, running straight to the open window. All of a sudden, he jumped at the windowsill then turned around just to jump again, this time as high as he could with his right arm stretched out. He literally clawed the CCTV camera which was placed at the corner, right on top of their chosen table. When he landed on the ground, his nails were longer, his irises were yellow and his pupils were like that of a feline.       

Meanwhile, his two companions settled on the table ignoring the spectacle. The mohawked hair guy squashed the camera with his bare hands, his face stony. He slumped onto his chair as he threw the camera in the middle of the table.

Blaine took note how other students barely even batted an eye. Even the middle school students resumed eating their food as if it didn’t happen. It was apparent that new students were the only ones baffled at the display. The three students went to the counter, causing students to part like the red sea. If that wasn’t enough, the long line immediately disappeared too.

“It’s either Puck or one of _them_ who would do it.” Rachel chewed her food slowly. It was an everyday occurrence and eventually she got used to it.

“Puck?” Finn asked before inhaling his third slice of pepperoni pizza.

“Noah Puckerman-everyone calls him Puck. He’s in my class along with Sebastian and he received his invitation yesterday including Kurt.” This time Rachel’s attention went to Nick. Since Nick had associated himself with these students then she knew they’re harmless. Being around Nick made her realize that if there was anyone who could be a good judge of a person it would be him.

“I noticed they are treated differently. Those students who live on the sixth floor, are they the top dogs since they are already considered Masters? Nick, Jeff, and Brittany don’t flaunt their power like Puck and Santana do.” Wes watched them closely. To him, they’re rude. There was no denying they were talented students but they were acting like they owned the school. Besides, destroying school property was inappropriate.

“Do you know Kurt?” Blaine’s question was met with an eye roll from Nick and an accusatory glare from David and Wes, though it didn’t deter him from pushing for an answer. “Rachel.”

Rachel paused for a few seconds before snorting. The eagerness in Blaine’s tone and how antsy he was while waiting for the answer clued her in. She tried to hold in her fit of giggles but failed in the end. “You have a crush on Kurt. Oh my god!”

“I’m just asking…” His answer died down as Rachel relentlessly teased him. “Never mind.”

“Okay okay. Don’t get pouty and annoyed now.” She took a deep breath to calm down. “I may or may not know him.” She said playfully. “Anyway, as for your question Wes, there is no hierarchy in this school. Students just tend to stay away from them because it’s easier than dealing  with them. The earring doesn’t boost your status; Jeff, Brittany, Nick, Sebastian, Santana, Tina and soon Puck, they work for whatever credit they have right now. It’s just the ones who live on the sixth floor created theirs in a very different form in comparison to these three.”

“Kurt, you never mention him. He has an invitation like you said.” Mike broke his silence. He was more than happy to listen but he didn’t miss the way Kurt was left out by Rachel.

“Because he is not going to take the Screening.” Nick’s eyes bore into Mike. He could tell Mike was hesitating.

“How do you know for certain that he won’t?”

“There’s more than meets the eye. I thought you understood this better than anyone at this table.”

Mike swallowed. Nick’s unwavering stare was making him recoil in his seat.

“Has someone died?”

Everyone turned to see the newcomers, the Hummel siblings. They both were carrying their trays filled mostly with desserts.

Jeff was shaking his head while his sister commenced her not so subtle plan. He would never comment on it, though at times it was getting to his nerves like today. He just loved her that much.

“Jeffy I’m taking this seat, you take the other.” Brittany was smiling in triumph as she saw her older brother follow without any complaints.

“Those seats might have been taken Brittany.” Rachel said in a clipped tone.

“Except their not. No one wants to sit with you. That’s what Santana told me.” The blonde girl answered offhandedly. She failed to notice how everyone stared open-mouthed at her except Jeff.

“Britt, don’t listen to every word Santana is saying. It’s not true.”

“But she told me Rachel is self-centered. Even our classmates said so. Once, Nick and Rachel had this argument and Nick called her the same. Am I inclined to believe it isn’t true?” A genuine confusion now marred her innocent face.

“In case you forgot I’m right here.” The girl of the hour snapped. She glared at the table where Santana was, only to find her glaring back at her. As if Santana was fully aware of their conversation. “Less talented people are susceptible to jealousy.”

Brittany frowned, while Nick and Jeff simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Rachel stuck up her nose in the air before she remembered the others at the table. Still a bit annoyed, she started another round of introductions. She made sure to give a more lengthy introduction of her soulmate. Her mood lightened when the siblings showed sincerity in congratulating Finn and her.

For the most part, Wes barely contained himself. He started engaging Brittany in a conversation where the said girl maneuvered the conversation to dolphins, unicorns, and her tabby cat.

Jeff was partially listening to Brittany’s story of how Mrs. Woods caught her sneaking Lord Tubbington into the dorm during their orientation day which led them both into trouble. He was eating his second cucumber sandwich when he decided to speak to the person beside him. “Am I always the one who is supposed to take the first step in any given situation?”

Jeff’s voice was just above a whisper but it never failed to send tingles all over Nick. His heart began hammering so hard and he felt like his throat was closing up.

“You should know by now that seeing one another is going to be a common occurrence. So we can’t really avoid each other no matter how hard we try.”

“Sorry.” Nick managed to say before his resolve crumbled.

The senior finished the sandwich before sparing a glance at the younger boy. “What changed? After two years, you finally think I deserve an explanation. Wow, I really want to get mad right now but I’m just so tired of everything.”

“Jeff.” Nick had to hold himself together because he was on the verge of crying and it wasn’t something Jeff would appreciate.

“I have an earring, did you notice?” Jeff wasn’t hearing Nick’s pleading voice. He thought time healed the pain already. It turned out he was wrong.

Nick had a very terrified expression upon hearing his statement. This was the worst feeling ever. “Sorry. I’m so sorry. I know saying sorry doesn’t cut it but God knows I want to go back and redo _everything. You_ don’t deserve this, _no one_ deserves this. I’m so coward-”

“Please don’t make yourself an even bigger asshole than you really are. _You_ made your decision, _I_ made mine, and so are the others. We can’t go back to the way we were Nick. We talk today, the next day or even the succeeding months and years, yet you can’t erase the fact that this happened. This isn’t a simple wound that can be healed by simply slapping some band aid over it.” Jeff took a deep breath. He hadn’t intended to be mean but he thought since he finally had a chance to talk to his soulmate, he might as well get out his pent up frustrations. “I knew from the moment I saw you being introduced by my sister we were meant to be together and I don’t need a soulmark for it. Damn, I was head over heels _in love_ with you.”

Nick bitterly chuckled. He felt so awful because he had never stopped loving the blonde boy. He thought leaving him was the hardest part but being around him was pure torture. He could feel his resolve crumbling but he reminded himself of the reasons he should go on with it. It was for the best. “Perhaps everyone was right all along. We’re too good of a pair to be true.”

After releasing his frustrations, Jeff felt lighter. He wasn’t fully recovered, he doubted he could forgive Nick, but he’s better. Better in a way that he was able to manage a smile for his soulmate. A smile filled with sadness. “Probably.”  

“Seriously, who died Jeffy?”

The senior shook his head. “No one Britt-Britt.”

“If you say so.” She scooped her strawberry parfait. “Anyway Blaine is asking if you happen to know someone named Kurt E. Hummel.”

His eyes bugged out, he wasn’t sure if he heard his sister right. “What did you say?”

Brittany glanced at the anxious looking Blaine then towards her brother. “Kurt E. Hummel, he’s Blaine’s soulmate.”

He opened his mouth but there’s nothing to say. He shook his head vehemently. “There’s no one I can recall who goes by that name.”

Blaine was prepared for a disappointing result. He could have just let it go if only Brittany and Jeff weren’t acting in a peculiar manner. The way Jeff sighed and mumbled into his plate as Brittany’s pale blue eyes zeroed in on her brother. The curly haired freshman gambled on his luck. He focused on Jeff until…

_“...he deserves it.”_

The unmistakable voice of Brittany echoed in Blaine’s head. His forehead creased in confusion because it should be Jeff. He was reading Jeff’s mind.

_“I know but you’re well aware how complicated this matter is because-”_

_“Hold on.”_   

Blaine’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he felt a powerful force that pushed him out of Jeff’s head.  He carelessly attempted his way in again only to find it blocked, no way to gain access. He watched Jeff’s puzzled look, but Brittany was the one with a furious face. There was no trace of her being a sweetheart.

“You invaded Jeff’s mind.”

“What are you?”

The female Hummel and Blaine said in unison. Blaine heard it, Jeff and Brittany’s voices in the senior’s head.    

“What the fuck.” Jeff said in irritation.

“A mind manipulator who never appreciates people who snoop into someone else’s head.” Brittany narrowed her eyes.

There was a pregnant tension and no one seemed to want to be on the receiving end of the two Hummels anger. Blainem on the other hand, was somehow unaffected, or if he was he was doing a great job of hiding it.

“You’re acting strange and I feel like you’re hiding something.”

“Which doesn’t gives you the authority to hop in my head.” The blonde senior said in irritation. He could sense Brittany wouldn’t back down so he composed himself. He summoned all his strength to somehow calm down a little bit just to prevent things from blowing out of proportion. “Apologize then we can put it all in the past.”

“Jeffrey Seth!” It was a seldom occasion to hear Brittany use her brother’s complete name. All the times she had done it, it resulted in her not talking to her brother.

“Blaine is going to apologize and promise not to do it again.”

Blaine was tense as he watched the two. For some reason Brittany was beyond mad but there was a calmness to Jeff’s demure which was scarier. The rest of the group were eyeing him, their eyes pleading to say the word. Even Nick and Rachel shared the same desperate face.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” The curly haired boy sounded robotic. The Hummels seemed like they had a split personality or they were just very sensitive people. Either way, Blaine would make sure to tread carefully from now on.

The blonde junior was shooting daggers at his brother. She nodded, though it was obvious she’s against it. She was about to say something when she saw someone enter the cafeteria. In a blink of an eye, she was back to being a sweetheart. She was beaming and waving at someone. “Kurtie!”

Blaine’s throat went dry at the sight of the beautiful boy who was slowly taking up residence in his head. His moves mesmerized him, his mere presence could make his heart beat twice as many times as normal. This time though, Blaine noticed something different. There was a slight tug in his core as Kurt came closer and, like anything Kurt related, Blaine simply succumbed to his Kurt addiction. Rationality and consequences came second it seemed.

Today, Kurt was wearing again a Dalton cardigan. The red cashmere scarf was a good addition, accentuating his porcelain skin. Blaine roamed his eyes over Kurt’s body, and he liked what he was seeing. Upon realization of his train of thought, he immediately averted his gaze just in time to meet Jeff’s gaze. Blaine blushed profusely.

Jeff shook his head as he pulled his attention away from Blaine and back to Kurt. He abandoned his seat and did a once over of Kurt. He appeared fine, yet his eyes had the slightest bit of weariness in them. “Second day of school and you are already skipping classes.”

Brittany found herself attached to Kurt. Her arms wrapped around the freshman’s slim waist while her chin rested on his shoulder. She was pouting all along.

“That’s old news.” Kurt patted Brittany’s head in acknowledgement. He frowned when Brittany nuzzled into his neck while Jeff’s attention was solely on him. “Are you fighting?”

“Jeffrey is being uncute.” Brittany mumbled as she tightened her arms around him. As if she was planning to fuse their bodies together.

“If you say so.” Jeff shrugged and looked away.

Kurt glanced at the table and saw one of them was Nick. He stared at Jeff for a while before he opened his arms. “C’mere silly.”

Jeff took Kurt’s offer in a heartbeat and rested his chin on his available shoulder where Brittany’s face wasn’t positioned. He reached as far as his arms could, wrapping them all the way to his sister’s back. They practically sandwiched Kurt but the youngest never complained.

“You know I hate seeing you two fight.” Kurt whispered.

Brittany and Jeff nodded. “I love you.”

“Love you both.”

Rachel told the others indiscreetly, “They are cousins.”

Blaine might have appreciated the action if Rachel had said it before Brittany latched on to Kurt like an octopus. It seemed childish to admit but he somehow didn’t find the closeness heartwarming. Instead, there was jealousy blooming in his stomach. It was uncharacteristic for him to harbor such ugly feelings so he tried to squash them. However it seemed to amplify when Kurt dropped the L word. No matter how soft Kurt had said it, his lip reading skills kind of decided to work well this time. And God he was getting envious even more, especially when Kurt had been giving the two his undivided attention. It was like the three of them existed in their own world.

The more he watched, the more his jealousy flared up. Jeff handed his tray to Kurt with the cucumber sandwiches while Brittany added a take out coffee from Bean Me Up. Kurt rolled his eyes pretending to be exasperated but it wasn’t the same when he had done it during classes. This one was almost, he dared to say, playful.

“We bought your coffee, it was scalding hot when we ordered it. Since you took your time in dragging your lazy ass down here, it’s lukewarm already.”

Kurt made a disgusted face at the cup. He wouldn’t have dared to drink it if he had already had his daily dose of caffeine. He took a tentative sip, eyes still on Jeff. It was a non-fat mocha which made him roll his eyes.

“Deny all you want. I’m confident that this time it’s your coffee order.”

“I never said anything.” Kurt finished his coffee while listening to Jeff’s endless rambling.

“I know you too well Kurt and I know which face means what. Also, please attend your afternoon classes. According to your schedule, you have gym class today.”

Kurt finally detached himself from Brittany. With an incredulous expression, he pointed at himself. “You must be kidding. Me? Self-defense?”

“Hush! Just go.” Brittany jump onto Kurt’s back and kissed him on the cheek.

“Okay, okay.” Kurt conceded.

Blaine pretended to continue his meal just like the others but he was hyper aware of what had been happening in his peripheral view. Jeff stepped in and separated the two which Blaine would never admit made him do a little victorious dance in his head. The senior was now coaxing Kurt to meet his classmates and Blaine wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. Maybe later he would chide himself for being smitten but he was just a teenage hormonal boy - easily tempted and reckless.

Kurt resisted. He wasn’t interested in associating himself with any occupants of the table. When Jeff maneuvered him to face the table, he did nothing except to show his displeased reaction. His hips jutted out to one side, arms crossed, lips pursed and those scarlet eyes fixated on the ceiling.     

On the other hand, no one seemed to share the same enthusiasm like Jeff and Brittany except for Blaine. He stood up from his seat between Wes and David, hand already extended. “Hi. My name’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

It might be a thoughtless idea to push Kurt into this. His only goal was for the younger boy to get acquainted with students his age, his classmates rather than with older ones. Actually he could see no harm in it since he would be with them for years, but it would also be better to expand Kurt’s circle of friends. Friends who would be there until graduation. Jeff wanted to chastise himself for being intrusive. The way Blaine had this hopeful look in his eyes made Jeff squeamish at the expected rudeness Kurt might portray.

Blaine’s treacherous heart skipped a beat once Kurt’s scarlet eyes focused on him. What was more fascinating to witness was the way those red orbs shifted back to glasz. Unable to contain himself, he smiled brightly, all perfect teeth showing and eyes crinkled. He didn’t care if he appeared like a five year old who had received his christmas gift early.

The noise surrounding Kurt dulled. There it was, the peacefulness that had been long gone. Everything inside him suddenly felt light and the sensation of drowning began to ebb. His head was also clearer which made him notice that the permanent humming of his power source was missing. It was mind blowing for Kurt because the last time he had experienced this level of normalcy was _before_ he received his gift. Kurt felt amazing.

Meanwhile Blaine dropped his hand. A little embarrassed at his desperation to be acknowledged. He should know better that a look didn’t mean the other person was interested as well. Hurt, Blaine sat down and decided to resume his lunch.

He took a hurried step forward when his view of those hazel orbs shifted, only to bump onto the table’s edge. He groaned and the pain helped to snap him back to reality, especially to the students at the table who were weirdly gazing at him.

“A-are you okay?” Jeff was red in the face. He was struggling to hold in his laughter.

Kurt poked Jeff’s stomach. “You can laugh, you know.” And Jeff did, making Kurt roll his eyes. He looked back one last time at the table and found the owner of the hazel eyes. He recognized him, Mr. 2829. Kurt had a quick view of the boy’s profile in his head, it was a habit for people he had encountered. Having these two encounters where he caught Mr. 2829 staring and this enthusiastic introduction didn’t sit well on Kurt.       

“Found your boy toy, Casper?”

“Don’t need one, don’t want one.” Kurt gathered his tray ready to leave but Sebastian had planned differently.

“Pull the stick out of your ass already and start living a little.” The junior gave Kurt a sly grin.

“I prefer having it in for a lifetime because I don’t dig herpes like you do, Sebastian.” Kurt gave him his bitchiest glare.

“Bite me, Sterling.” Sebastian mocked.

“Where?” Kurt countered.

Sebastian was flabbergasted. Kurt was the last person he had expected to make an innuendo. He was just prudish in nature and easily got annoyed which was fascinating especially when Kurt started cursing him up and down, front and back.

Blaine’s jaw was set. He recognized Sebastian Smythe, he thought everyone might see a picture or two of the brunette junior once in their lifetime. His father was Senator Xander Smythe of Crystalvale, a very charismatic man and superhumans most favourite Senator. Blaine wasn’t feeling the same affinity with his son, not when Sebastian was talking to Kurt in a crude way. It irritated the hell out of Blaine.

Nick chuckled at the banter. This showed that Kurt was the only one who could bring Sebastian down a notch or two.

The chuckle wasn’t pleasing to Sebastian’s ears. Earlier, he had seen two stupid blondes and a nice ass boy whom Snow White paid attention to. Now that he had a better view of the occupants, his expression soured. “Is this the new Loserville?”

“Bas, that’s not nice to say to other students.”

Sebastian ignored Jeff. He stared down at Nick. “Are you tired of playing hide and seek, Duval?”

“Hey! Don’t be a jerk Bas!” Rachel glared.

“Are you going to let an insane dwarf defend you?”

“No, Bas. I’m just speechless how subdued you became. Kurt can surely match you.”

“Stop assuming you know me.” Sebastian’s eyes turned aqua blue. His finger pointed at the group. “That goes for you all.” His eyes stayed longer on Jeff, Brittany, Rachel and Nick. “We had a _moment_ for a year? No, more like months but it doesn’t mean you know me well and stop calling me Bas like we’re friends because we’re not. We let you in for a few months and now it’s over. We’re done, so don’t be casual with us. We’re done and you will never, ever be a part of us again!” He roared without caring at the crowd watching them. Sebastian never cared.

“Lunch break will soon be over just so you know.” Kurt examined his nails while his other hand balanced his tray.

“Are you defending them?” Sebastian asked in disbelief, his attention now on the younger student.

“Definitely not. You’re wasting precious time on someone unworthy. Stop blowing off steam on them.”

“No, I’m not blo-”

“Enough. You’re giving me a headache.”

“Since when do you converse with me?”

"Since when do you even care?"

"I never care."

"Now you're the one being defensive."

"If being defensive is being honest, then yes, guilty as charged."

“How I love to see you bow down to me."

"Oh! Just you wait. Between the two of us you're the one who'll be on his knees."

"The only time you can make me is when I accidentally drop something on the floor which is highly unlikely to happen"

"Oh really?" Sebastian scoffed.

"What a stupid comeback."

The two stopped mid-rant when their cells vibrated. Kurt ignored his while Sebastian went to check his own. The silence stretched out as the junior’s attention appeared to be devoted to his phone. Kurt contemplated leaving him behind. His phone relentlessly vibrated which made the freshman cave in and finally check who it was. The notifications were coming from their group chat and suddenly dread was seeping into his bones. His hand was shaking as his thumb hovered over the notification and scrolled at the very top of the conversation.

_She’s dead. - Santana_

_Mwercdes iuis fdeadd. [LINK to article] -Tina_

_Quinn texted, Mercedes’s body was brought to Hythe Memorial Hospital. - Noah_


	6. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Miranda for being an awesome beta, especially this week. I thought we wouldn't make it 'till the scheduled update day but she had used her magic and here it is.

 

_Hythe Memorial Hospital_

_Hythe, Crystalvale_

_03-Oct-2019_

_02:01 PM_

  


“I’m sorry Puck but he doesn’t want to see anyone.” Mr. Evans told the group as soon as he came out of his son’s room. He appeared stressed. Sam was supposed to be discharged earlier today but, after the news about Mercedes’s death had been aired, his son almost lost it. They were afraid he would act out on his grief so they had decided to keep him in for awhile. Today, Sam was detached all together.

“We understand Louis. He needs time to process everything and… please look after him these following weeks.” Puck didn’t have the courage to say it, not that everyone wasn’t already aware of where this grief might lead to. He looked at Tina who was tense on his left and then to Santana who barely said a word. “Please tell him we’re sorry for his loss.”

“I will. Take care on your way back to Dalton. You never know what’s out there to get you.” The adult warned. There was an unclear story as to what had happened to Mercedes, more so now that Protectors were tight-lipped and wouldn’t cooperate with the media.

“Will do.” The mohawk haired boy nodded. Santana and Puck bid their goodbye to Louis while Tina remained motionless.

By the time the adult disappeared into Sam’s room, Santana yanked Tina by the arm. “Snap out of it, will you?” Her nails dug painfully in Tina’s skin.

“I-I-I-”

“Give her a break Santana.” Puck stood between the two. His eyes dangerously narrowed at the latina. “Can’t you see she’s struggling already?”

“Cuddle her even more and the next thing we’ll know we will be attending her burial.” The latina gave the meek asian girl a once over.

The junior stood stock-still. He convinced himself to believe Santana didn’t mean it, that she was just frazzled with everything that was happening lately. “You’re angry and exhausted so you’re saying such things. We don’t know what really happened here.”

“I’m realistic, but what can I say, ignorance is bliss.” Her voice condescending. “Now get your ass moving and make sure to tow that crazy with you.” Santana started to leave. There were two places Santana would stay as far away from as possible if she could, first were hospitals and second were cemeteries. The ambience of both locations were like a cocaine to her gift, making her want nothing more but to let go. However Santana wouldn’t gamble for it. If she could restrain herself until they got out of here, then she would do it.   

As they made their way to the long winding hallway, Santana’s eyes were flickering around. She was observing their environment, something she had learned to do by being in the company of Sebastian and Kurt. She had to double the effort when around Puck and Tina because she knew how easy they could be consumed with their emotions. It also meant making themselves more vulnerable. If there’s something she had learned over the years, it’s that danger was everywhere.

While waiting for the elevator, Santana noticed a rather large crowd exiting a doctor’s clinic. Most of them in wheelchairs, crutches, casts, and arm slings. As like any other doctor’s clinic, a hologram projector was positioned at the right side of the door. Santana couldn’t recall where or when but the 3D image of a stunning lady with wavy locks and in her lab coat was awfully familiar to her. She read the information below the image but still couldn’t place it; Ingrid M. Vaughn-Donovan. Orthopedic Surgeon. _OUT_  

“Santana.”

She looked at Puck and Tina who were already inside the elevator. She rushed in, mind completely forgetting the scene in favor of focusing more on their real intention. Visiting Sam only came second to the one in the basement.

Even when they were the only ones in the elevator, no one seemed to like the idea of talking. The stifling silence between the three made them even more aware of how scared they were. This fear wasn’t because of the stunt they were about to do but because of what they would find out. The three teenagers were a bundle of nerves as the elevator descended to the ground floor of the hospital. The ping of the elevator was like a switch for them. When Puck raised his gaze from the floor to Santana, they both shared a look. This time, even Tina had it, the look of pure confidence.

“Show me what you’ve got.” Santana challenged. Her eyebrow cocked as she gave Tina one last look before strutting out of the elevator.

Puck shrugged at Tina and walked coolly as he followed Santana. His steps were bigger until he walked past her with a discreet, “Two are at the fire exit and another three on your right near the vending machine.” Puck blended into the crowd, not looking over to see if Santana understand it. He needed not too, because this was Santana. She was perceptive. She would easily spot those Protectors who were trying to be incognito by dressing as civilians. It’s not her gift, it’s her _talent._  

Santana lagged a bit to fall into step with Tina. She found the three Protectors Puck had pointed out. The ripped muscles in those V neck shirts were discreet so she had a hard time pointing them out. If this was the kind of security they had to deal with, then Santana could do this in her sleep.

As she looked beside her, Tina wasn’t there. Her eyes scanned the people in the lobby but Puck wasn’t there either. She knew then that this was her cue that they had started.

Tina weaved an illusion to make them disappear from everyone’s sight. It wasn’t as detailed as her other illusions but it would do for now. Santana had smoothly made her way towards the fire exit without jostling anyone. Puck stop walking to wait for the two girls. Like usual, he could see right through Tina’s illusion.

There were various types of illusions Tina could create which greatly help Puck hone his gift. He was a shifter and it came with heightened senses. It’s the reason why he was able to locate where the Protectors were by the sound of static from their earpieces before seeing them.

As they neared the fire exit, Tina created a more detailed illusion, though a bit noisier than usual as not to tip the two Protectors who were guarding the exit of their presence. When Santana reached for the door, she weaved a very complex one, a scale that only a Master of Illusion like herself could decipher. This would for sure get Puck a longer time to adjust. She held it long enough to get through the fire exit into the basement.

They walked past four Protectors, all in uniform as said men were in the middle of changing shift. It was almost comical how no one noticed the three outsiders.

Santana took her position in front of the two, her eyeballs turned completely black. She was leading them as if knowing exactly where the morgue was, and in this case she did. A gift of mediumship allowed her to see and sense dead spirits.

Maneuvering through the basement was like a child’s play to them. They used the CCTV cameras’ blindsides to their full advantage. If someone had a chance to witness how the trio worked, the person would be impressed and at the same time, disturbed. These were only teenagers but they moved with precision without wasting any saliva to instruct each other. It was like they were sharing just one brain.

At the very end of the barren, concrete, and desolate hallway, they found a metal door. The only barrier separating them from the truth. The latina opened it without preamble.

A dreary white room with two stainless tables came into view, one of which was occupied. There were trays of equipment on one side, three sinks not far from them, and another door which lead to who knows where. The temperature inside the room was remarkably lower and it reeked of formalin.

Their feet were rooted in the ground seeing the covered body. Tina’s focus was crumbling, making the three of them appear and disappear for anyone to see until she finally let go. She started shaking violently.

They were lucky no one was in the room to guard.

Santana crossed the room, her breathing was heavy. The sophomore grabbed a fistful of white cloth and gently revealed the person underneath it. Puck was supporting Tina as they moved next to Santana, in time to see a dark skinned, curvy woman.

Puck’s trembling hand was quick to cover Tina’s scream. His face drained of its color. He heard Santana scramble to one of the sinks to dry-heave but instead of checking on her, Puck couldn’t peel his eyes away from the sight in front of him. There was Mercedes looking peaceful.

The peacefulness on her face didn’t quite go well with her body. From her neck down to her feet said a very different story. Her skin was marred with purple and yellowish bruises as well as cuts of varying size and depth. Some of her cuts were stitched back together while others were not. Her right leg was twisted in an angle that shouldn’t be.

Puck couldn’t wrap his mind around this incident - _murder._ It was too much. He couldn’t imagine how Mercedes’s body had looked like before she was _patched up_. The mere thought made him sick to his stomach.

Santana slumped down to the cold floor, her eyes were misty. Tina was in the fetal position on the floor, her arms wrapped around her as if doing so would prevent herself from breaking.

The mohawk haired boy wiped angrily at the lone tear that rolled down his cheek. He couldn’t accept this, not when someone killed a member of their _dysfunctional family._

 

* * *

 

_Dormitory_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_08-Oct-2019_

_04:16 PM_

  


_Three days ago…_

 

_Blaine hugged his fluffy pillow. He made sure to adjust the AC to a comfortable temperature before retreating for the night. A grin formed on his lips, eyes remained shut, and he was about to drift back to sleep when he heard a sniffing sound._

_It was not until fifth period during their Comparative Government and Politics class when they became aware of the news. They were in class, Kurt didn’t show up after running out of the canteen without a word. According to the media, Mercedes’s body had been found in an abandoned barn on the outskirts of Hythe, Crystalvale. Whoever the murderer was and the reason behind the crime remained unknown._

_He and the others tried to be there for Nick but Nick just shut down their attempts. Finn was there for his soulmate who was inconsolable. As for the Hummel siblings, they were nowhere to be seen. It seemed like whoever was Mercedes, the four older students were close to her._

_Amidst the upperclassmen and his friends’ grieving, Blaine had a hard time feeling the same level of sorrow. He had never met Mercedes and by the way Wes, David, Mike, and Finn shared a look, it told him they were all in the same boat. The best thing they had to offer was to be there for their friends._

_Blaine spent half an hour staring at the wall, waiting for Nick’s crying to subside so he could go back to sleep. He refused to ponder on the tragedy that happened. However being cooped in their room with nothing but the sound of his roommate’s crying gave his mind ample time to welcome those thoughts._

_He unconsciously traced the cursive letters on his wrist and imagined that he was in Sam Evan’s situation. There were a lot of ugly scenarios that his mind was able to provide, from locking himself in his bedroom in Whiteridge to suicide. Blaine was a very emotional type of person and he was sure he would succumb to depression if the situation ever happened. These disturbing thoughts were enough to put him in a funk._

_Blaine rolled over on his bed to face the other side. The room was dark and he simply relied on his hearing to know whether his roommate was already asleep. The soft snore was his confirmation. He then proceeded to sleep as well but the unpleasant remnants of putting himself in Sam’s shoes didn’t go away. He tossed and turned on his bed until he conceded that sleep wouldn’t be visiting him anymore._

_He blindly reached for his phone at his bedside table, wincing at the soft light when he checked for the time, 4:03am. Still suffering in a self induced funk, Blaine slowly and quietly left his bed. He tiptoed around their room, hands extended to prevent himself from crashing into something as he gathered anything warm to wear. Blaine found his Dalton hoodie which he wore over his t-shirt and a pair of knitted gloves just right on top of his study table. On his way to the door, he secured the drawstrings of his sweatpants while his feet were wrestling their way into his running shoes._

_A mop of curly hair peeked through the partially opened door to scan the hallway. Blaine wouldn’t risk being caught by anyone. Besides he was only planning for a quick walk, just to clear his head from those depressing thoughts. When he was certain that the coast was clear, with stealthy movements he made his way downstairs._

_The freshman was thankful for those wall lamps everywhere as it was easier for him to navigate his way. Blaine’s heart was hammering in his chest and he was starting to regret his decision. Even more for not reading the school’s rulebook. The front door of their dorm building would open at exactly six that much he was aware of. As for the sanction of opening it before the scheduled time, well Blaine was clueless._

_It was nerve wracking as he got closer to the door. The sound of the grandfather clock’s moving pendulum below the staircase was adding to his anxiety. He looked over his shoulder, convinced that anytime now someone would jump out from the shadows to reprimand him just like in the movies. A minute had passed and no one came out. Fueled by that, he unlocked the deadbolt. A rather loud click echoed throughout the first floor which almost caused Blaine to have a mini heart attack. He spun around quickly to see if it had alerted anyone but the stillness remained present. And so with a clammy hand and a crazy beating heart, he turned the knob, opening the door enough to fit his body._

_A rather freezing air assaulted Blaine but he ignored it in favor of walking away from the front door. The lights from the lamppost faintly illuminated the campus as thick fog enveloped the vicinity. He soon regretted not wearing more layers as the cold air seeped right through his hoodie. He blew on his gloved hands, a futile attempt to warm his cold fingers. Perhaps going out at an early hour in autumn was a terrible idea._

_Blaine walked around the dorm until he found a bench at the back of the building to sit on. It was his first time to be out of the dorm so early in the morning. Usually he was in bed after curfew hours and would be up around half past seven or eight in the morning. Dalton’s pretty strict with its rules and he didn’t want to be in trouble. Today, he just needed a breather but he might never repeat this stunt again._

_Aside from the chilly air, Blaine actually found the peacefulness appealing. Dalton during the day was often noisy and packed with hyperactive students. Yes, he liked the liveliness during the day but he much prefered this. It wasn’t solemn like the state of his bedroom now nor awkward because he was all alone._

_The sound of a twig being snapped and the crunch of the ground had alerted Blaine of someone else’s presence. He started to panic because he would be caught and be punished. His heartbeat became erratic and his overly active brain gave all possible punishment a student would be getting instead of actually thinking of a way to escape. He was on his feet when the light illuminated those pair of red eyes._

_This might sound weird but he knew right away it was Kurt. He could bet his life it was Kurt Sterling. Even if Blaine was placed in a crowd full of fire bearers he could easily pinpoint Kurt even without seeing his face. There was just something in those eyes - whether they were blazing red or his glasz eyes, that made him able to tell it was him._

_“Oh God, you scared me.” Blaine slumped down the bench. He took a calming breath to slow down his pounding heart. As usual, Kurt didn’t respond. He stopped in his tracks when he had heard him before going to sit at the other end of the bench. His eyes lingered on the boy once he passed in front of him. Kurt was wearing a white dress shirt with gold embroidery on its collar, equally white skin tight jeans that made him wonder how in the hell the boy managed to fit into them, a pair of mid-calf combat boots, a black printed skull scarf, leather gloves, and a wool black pea coat. His chestnut hair was again perfectly coiffed. Blaine had a distinct taste in fashion, something which involved a lot of bow ties and not as out there as Kurt. The latter boy always dressed like he was walking on a runway outside his school uniform, not that Blaine was complaining._

_“You know, for an early morning walk you dressed rather nicely.” Blaine was trying to start a conversation and he was certain Kurt had heard him because he glanced at him before focusing on the stone wall of the dorm building. He crossed his legs as well as his arms, something Blaine dubbed as Kurt’s normal posture while sitting._

_The silence stretched out longer. Blaine was simply content to sneak a peek at Kurt once in awhile as the other had his head thrown back with his eyes closed. The silence between them was somehow comfortable and for once his mind didn’t act creepy by worshipping every small detail he found about Kurt. Just sitting there with him seemed like enough._

_Blaine wasn’t aware how long they sat there until out of nowhere he started getting nervous. He recognized this familiar pull, this itch that wouldn’t go away since the big fail introduction in the cafeteria. His hands twitched at his sides but he didn’t move, there was a need for him to reach for the boy sitting beside him but he resisted. Whatever was wrong with him, he wouldn’t drag Kurt into it. He was lucky enough for him to stay despite Blaine being there. So Blaine fisted his hands and ignored those urges._

_“If I give you five seconds to tell me whatever you please before I disappear to oblivion, what would it be?”_

_Blaine wasn’t prepared at the sudden interruption of the silence between them. He looked at Kurt who kept his eyes shut and head thrown back. Without any clue where this conversation was heading, he stumbled to formulate an answer. “Um… Uh… I-”_

_“Your five seconds is over.”_

_“But-Wait!” Blaine freaked out when Kurt stood from his seat. He wanted to say he was caught off guard by his question but the way Kurt stared at him had caused him to shut up. Kurt’s eyes were empty. Blaine might have worshipped those captivating orbs a few times, and he also noticed how Kurt stared blankly at anyone aside from Jeff and Brittany, which was why he instantly knew something was wrong. This was a different emptiness in Kurt eyes. “Wait.”_

_“You can’t stop the time nor bring it back.”_

_The curly haired boy hated how he became mute whenever Kurt spoke to him. He even hated how he just let himself get easily intimidated by the boy. When Kurt started to walk away he swallowed thickly and pulled himself together. “...But it doesn’t mean for you to just watch on the sideline simply because you just had one misstep.” Blaine took a step back when Kurt stopped in front of him. “I-I m-mean you could make something good out of it.”_

_“Sometimes it only requires that one misstep to make a fatal blow.” With that said, Kurt walked away. As he was nearing the corner of the building he spoke, “I locked the front door so you have to wait here until six.”_

_Blaine’s jaw dropped. It was impossible for him to stay here any longer without freezing to death. He was already missing the comfort of his bed. In his head he thought Kurt must absolutely loathe him by suggesting something so crazy. “No-” He sneezed. “No way.” He said quickly before sneezing. “How did you even manage to lock the door when you’re here?”_

_Kurt huffed, he grudgingly walked back to where the other boy was._

_Blaine blushed a bit when he noticed Kurt gave him a once over. Kurt was his usual dreamy self while Blaine was rocking his hobo style. He totally forgot his electrocuted bed hair and, to at least save himself from further humiliation, he tugged his hoodie in an attempt to hide his product free hair. Kurt seemed to not notice or if he did he never commented on it. Blaine watched Kurt stop yet again in front of him though this time he was removing his scarf and pushed it to Blaine’s chest. On instinct Blaine grabbed the article._

_“Guards have their rounds inside the dorm around five and stationed in front of the building until six. Don’t even attempt to grab the knob earlier than six because they’ll think you’re picking the lock. They’ll leave at six sharp.”_

_“How do you even know all that?” Blaine asked curiously._

_Kurt turned his back without answering._

_Blaine once again saw the boy leaving but he wouldn’t let him get away without a proper answer. “Why are you like that? You leave in the middle of a conversation. When someone tries talking to you, you brush them off as if they don’t exist. I don’t get you at all. One minute you're cold then the next thing I know you’re all nice.”_

_“No one asked you to understand me.” Kurt kept walking. Eyes never looked back._

_“I want too. I think there’s more layers beneath this aloof facade you have.” Blaine wasn’t thinking. He let his mouth take the lead. His itch for Kurt had intensified, his body was crying to hold Kurt right then and there yet his mind was way behind to comprehend what was really happening. He felt like he was stuck in quicksand, the more he attempted to find an escape the more he was sucked in._

_“You thought you had me all figured out? I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m not a puzzle for you to solve.”_

_Blaine was frustrated because Kurt continued to leave. The mocking tone of Kurt’s voice was also poking him the wrong way. “Will you stop walking for a second?” When he was ignored, Blaine stomped his feet. “Your scarf.” He remembered the soft fabric in his hand._

_“I don’t need it.”_

_“Then-”_

_“I’m not the one who’s about to freeze.”_

_“I will return-”_

_“I said I don’t need it.”_

_Blaine hurried to chase Kurt when the latter rounded the corner of the building to ask where was he going, but he couldn’t find him anymore. He squinted his eyes to see better through the thick fog, he wished to see the insufferable yet beautiful boy for the last time. However his surroundings were empty._

_Carefully, Blaine wrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled when his nose was filled with Kurt’s perfume - vanilla with a hint of something citrusy. All of a sudden he felt better. Kurt just had that kind of effect on him no matter how pissed he was. Blaine couldn’t stay mad at him for long._

_He took a lungful of air, almost instantly getting addicted to it. He went back to the abandoned bench and somehow, the idea of waiting in cold weather wasn’t as bad as he had previously thought._

 

“-aine! Blaine! Are you still there?”

Blaine was jolted back to reality by his father’s angry voice. His right hand was deep in his pocket while his left hand was holding his phone. Eighth period was a free period for everyone in High School division, giving enough time for the students to prepare for their ninth period - Electives. Since it was Tuesday their class had a back to back free period because Physical Ed was scheduled on M-W-F.

Play time wasn’t even on the table for anyone lately. The impact of Mercede’s death could be felt everywhere. The usual brightness around the campus from the students couldn’t be found. Blaine would witness at least ten students crying in one day. Others, like himself, were stuck on their phone appeasing their parents’ worries.

“Yes dad. I’m listening.” He answered calmly.

He could see in the distance his group of friends gathered on their dorm lawn busy finishing their homework. Well, save for Rachel who never stopped crying and Finn who might cry anytime by simply watching his soulmate. Nick looked the worst, his eyes were bloodshot but not as bad as the previous days. Brittany, who was adamant to befriend them, was locked in her room most of the time. It was Jeff who notified them when either one or both wouldn’t make it to their study group.

“Listen B. I’ve was a teenager once and yes we easily get curious but please don’t be reckless. I’m talking to you because I want to appease your mom as well as trying to be a more reasonable father. We’ve been through this, I let you attend Dalton despite being against it, with Jones’s and everything, of course I’m worried sick everyday. Your mom even wanted you to drop out of D.I.A-”

“Dad! I’m not-”

“I know B and this time I got your back. Just promise me I’m not going to regret this decision. Knowing nothing about this girl’s murder is unsettling for us.”

“It happened in Barmwich, that’s too far from Crystalvale Dad.” Blaine groaned a little.

“Her body was found in Hythe! It’s two hours away from D.I.A and also it doesn’t mean those murderers wouldn’t move to another place. This is a murder of a kid with a gift Blaine. Who knows what is in these people’s heads.”

“Okay Dad. I promise to take care of myself and behave while I’m here.” He started walking back to their small group. He watched Jeff stand up from their picnic blanket.

“Call your mom tonight. Love you B.”

“Love you Dad.” Blaine ended the call and pocketed his phone. He started picking up his pace when Jeff had blocked Tina, Puck and Santana on their way to the dorm. The three students weren’t wearing uniforms but instead were clad in all black ensembles.

“Where is Kurt?”

Blaine heard a very distressed Jeff asking the three. He had the same question himself because after his early morning Saturday encounter with Kurt he was nowhere to be found. The said boy wasn’t showing in class either which garnered him a bad reputation from their teachers.

Puck met the lanky senior’s pleading eyes. He felt sympathetic for him because he was always the one looking out for Kurt and Brittany. It was like he was programmed to look out for everyone. “I would tell you if I knew but I don’t. If it makes you feel better then you should know he comes back every day. But Jeff you should remember he is old enough to look after himself, don’t you think?”

The senior studied the group. Puck was sporting stubble, Tina was shaking, and Santana had her top notch bitch glare. Jeff didn’t want to think about what they were up to, although he could breathe better knowing that Kurt and Sebastian weren’t with them. “You don’t understand Puck. You don’t know Kurt.”

“How dare you!” Santana snarled. “You may be blood related but it doesn’t mean you know everything about him. Even _if_ we knew where Lady Lips is, right now you’re the last person he wants to see. So you can take your scrawny ass out of our sight.” The sophomore might have used more venom than intended but she wouldn’t apologize. It was not out of character for her to spout hateful words.

Santana was well aware that Puck was lying. Of course they knew where Kurt was. He was somewhere where they frequently went to when things had been overwhelming. It’s their _safe haven_.

Jeff looked at Santana in a dubious way until a hollow laugh escaped from the blonde. “Brittany needs you and you’re here antagonizing people.” The senior tried to catch Tina’s eyes when she had looked at him but she quickly averted her eyes. “As for Kurt, _you_ don’t-”

“Jeff watch out!”

Jeff heard Nick yell before he was rolling on the ground with the boy. There were also voices from their friends but he couldn’t see them because Nick was hovering above him with a worried expression.

Santana did five back flips to dodge the five flying icicles which were now impaled in the ground in a straight line. Santana stood rather proudly a few inches away from the icicles, she wasn’t fazed by the sudden attack.

Puck ran as fast as he could to avoid three thick, meter long icicles.

Tina’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She blanched as numerous sharp icicles suspended above her. She didn’t notice when exactly these icicles came flying in her direction or that everyone dispersed to dodge them. She was still shaken with the image of Mercedes’s dead body for days and no matter how hard she tried to tamper it with a beautiful illusion, she couldn’t. She couldn’t focus long enough to recreate any image in her head.

The icicles burst into water drenching Tina’s clothes. Her knees gave out, she hopelessly hugged her middle. This time it wasn’t because she felt cold or fear but because she knew she had failed.    

“Pull your sorry ass together.” Sebastian towered over Tina. His blue irises went back to green. He regarded her with nothing but pure disgust.

“That’s uncalled for!” Rachel screeched, her voice breaking from the strain as she marched towards the two. She looked past them and saw Jeff and Nick getting on their feet. She noticed Nick’s blazer turning darker on the left shoulder. “Oh God! Nick you’re bleeding.”   

Nick looked at his shoulder and found his blazer torn, he touched the soaked garment and winced in the process. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned half of his shirt enough to expose his injury. The wound wasn’t too deep because his blazer took most of the hit but he could see the slight parted skin. He grimaced at the pain. “It’s not that bad Rach. There’s no need to freak out.” Nick touched it gingerly and slowly his wound was closing. “See.”

Jeff only watched Nick and didn’t even thank the younger boy who was injured because of him.

“I forgot you can heal yourself.” Rachel sighed, her eyes started to water yet again. “You should stop assaulting people Bas.”

“Yeah, it’s not cool man.” Finn stood behind his soulmate with the others.

“Using a gift to bully other students is prohibited.” Mike controlled his emotion although his voice sounded grave. He didn’t like Sebastian picking on Tina.

“Who are you, my parents?” Sebastian spat. When he saw Puck and Santana striding to them he smirked. “I never thought you would run, Paws.”  

“Sorry to disappoint.” Puck shrugged. He would make a fuss for the name calling but he just wanted to leave and probably get a nap. He offered his hand to Tina. “C’mon.”

“Told ya. You need to tone down the craziness.” Santana ridiculed while Puck was helping Tina get to her feet.

The four of them headed back to the dorm turning deaf ears to Rachel’s shouting.

“Hey! About Kurt!” Jeff called to the four but he was also being ignored. He didn’t want to be the source but he was left with no choice. Jeff didn’t want for Kurt to be alone, especially today. “It’s today.” Still no one paid attention to him. “Today is Kurt’s birthday.” Jeff ignored the reaction from the people behind him, rather he paid more attention to the people walking away. Tina looked over as well as Puck. Santana cursed in spanish while Sebastian continued to walk away. However the brief stutter on his step didn’t escape Jeff’s sight.

 

* * *

 

_Dalton Institute Of Arcane_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_08-Oct-2019_

_04:50 PM_

  


_Ten years ago…_

_“Is that little Mercedes I see?”_

_An eight year old, chocolate skinned, pudgy girl with long bob curly hair lit up upon seeing the speaker. She persistently tugged her hands from her parents hold to no avail._

_“Mercedes, don’t forget your manners.” Eleana Jones held her daughter’s hand tighter to prevent her from running away._

_“She’s just a kid El. We both know you’re just as hy- omph!” Zakari Jones, a tall african-american man wasn’t able to finish his sentence when his wife quickly covered his mouth. However it was the right diversion his daughter needed to escape from her mother’s grip. He gave his daughter a wink which made her giggle._

_“This is a good time to teach Mercedes how to behave appropriately around people.” Eleana shook her head as she watched her run away. “Sweetie, remember Mommy and Daddy are here for work.” She hollered when her daughter pounced onto the older man waiting for them._

_The old man laughed heartily, he barely even moved with the impact of her hug. He was six feet  tall, his brown hair was cut short with some of it already gray just like his well kept five o’clock shadow, and for a man in his late fifties, he was rather fit which caused people to mistake him as younger than his actual age. It didn’t help that he had all these refined manners and friendly attributes which everyone, including children, seemed to like about him. “Kids.”_

_Eleana groaned, defeated at constantly teaching her daughter to be more_ feminine _and not_ _barrelling onto someone every time. Her husband took her hand, chuckling at his pouting wife._

_“Hi Big Old Bear!” Mercedes finally released the old man, she took a step back and waved at her parents’ client. The little girl’s neck ached a little simply by staring up at the towering old man._

_“Oh dear God.” She covered her face in embarrassment. Their client wasn’t that old, he was still working and wouldn’t retire for a few more years._

_Zakari didn’t bother to hide his laughter. He knew how tactless their daughter could be but he had often dismissed it as just being a kid. Although he would apologize if his daughter would say it to someone else, this specific client was hands down the nicest person he had ever met and he knew he wouldn’t mind any of Mercedes’s actions. They had only brought their daughter once but when she found out they were going to visit him, Mercedes insisted in coming with them._

_“Hello there, beautiful.” The older man leaned in a little to bop a finger on her nose making her giggle._

_“I’m sorry Damian.” Eleana started but Damian stopped her almost immediately._

_“It’s okay. You don’t want to know how many names my first grandson came up with. Apparently I’m his Wrinkly Pop now. He has this list which ranges from bad to worst.” He saw Mercedes become distracted with watching the bed of tulips in front of his house._

_Zakari winced at the mention of the said grandson. He had the pleasure to meet him and before that, he had always wanted a boy, now he was grateful he had a girl. The kid was always on a sugar high, it was crazy._

_“Mercedes, do you want to go see those tulips?”_

_She turned around to look at the adults, her eyes sparkling and she giddily nodded. “Yes please, Mr. Hummel.”_

_Her parents’ shook their heads because apparently their daughter only remembered her manners when wanting something._

_Damian smiled. “Okay, but before you go maybe someone could join you?”_

_Her mouth resembled an O shape._

_“Kurt.” Damian Hummel looked behind him to see his five year old grandson. The small boy was clutching his grandfather’s pants like his life depended on it while his face was buried into his small fists._

_The poor boy remained silent in hopes that granddad would somehow forget he was there. He was doing a good job hiding from everyone until he heard his name. He gingerly peeked out, seeing Eleana and Zakari had alleviated his nervousness._

_Mercedes’s eyes went wide when she saw a glimpse of the boy. His smooth looking brunette hair was styled rather nicely, his skin was paler than usual though not the sickly type, and despite hidden behind Mr. Hummel, she could tell the boy was dressed better than half those kids in her class. What enchanted her the most about this boy was his breathtaking eyes, the ones she also liked about Mr. Hummel. They had the same set of eyes with their fascinating quality to change between blue, green and gray._

_“Hi! I’m Mercedes Jones.” She beamed, facial muscles pulled as far as it would allow her. Her body was vibrating with the prospect of a new friend, a_ beautiful _friend._

_Kurt immediately hid behind his granddad. His heart was beating so hard. Damian rested his big hand on Kurt’s hair making the boy look directly at his granddad. Damian could see how his grandson was terrified but he knew Kurt needed this. He knew his grandson was ready. “I heard Little Mercedes here likes tea parties.”_

_Eleanor and Zakari smiled in encouragement. Mercedes miraculously behaved, she waited until the boy stepped out from hiding. He tried to match her smiling face but it only came out awkward. “I’m Kurt.” He spoke in a timid way. Kurt was terrified around strangers._

_“You look beautiful.” Mercedes said breathless, eyes unable to peel away from the younger boy._

_The simple compliment brought color to Kurt’s entire face down to his neck. It appeared that the boy was an insanely shy person._

 

Distinct footfalls against the rickety bridge pulled Kurt out of his reverie. His eyes remained shut, savouring the lulling sound of the stream beneath the bridge and the soft rustling of dried leaves. The air was filled with the smell of moss and damp soil.

The footfalls stopped beside him and he had an idea who it was. Kurt was well acquainted with that not too heavy but a tad bit slow walk. The silence was short lived as another series of movements were followed by a rather heavy thud. He opened his eyes to see a brown paper bag beside him and a cup of coffee. Just then, his stomach growled in protest. He had totally forgotten that he skipped every meal of the day. He grabbed his coffee and sipped it - _medium drip._ He dug into the bag and found sachets of brown sugar as well as a chicken sandwich. Kurt did all of this without acknowledging the person who had brought it.

Sebastian pocketed his phone and glanced at the boy. There was no point in rushing to Electives now because either way he would be late. He wasn’t the type of student to skip a class because of trivial matters but this situation had reached its limit.

He could understand Mercedes’s murder was a big blow to them. No matter how hard Sebastian had denied it, he was still affected. Being the King of Douchebaggery didn’t make him exempt from the grief so he had assumed the others were heartbroken, including Kurt.

It was hard to guess how Kurt was taking the news. He was still his usual self, playing dress up and skipping classes although this time the skipping had escalated early in the school year. Sebastian hadn’t had much idea about the younger boy. It was true they were around each other since early grades in Dalton but he barely knew Kurt. All he knew for sure was he had a bad case of being reclusive.

Sebastian’s back was comfortably pressed against the old wooden railing. He was seated on the wooden floor a small distance opposite from Kurt’s side so he had a better view of him. The younger boy had finished his sandwich and was sipping his coffee with a faraway look. Sebastian decided his task was done and rose to his feet ready to leave.

“She was always hidden, never in the front line.” Kurt mumbled. His eyes trailed to the junior’s retreating back.

Sebastian sighed and looked above. The sun was setting which gave a beautiful orange tinge on the horizon. His hands were deep in his pockets. “We assumed it was enough to keep her safe during our… _escapades_.” His mocking tone evident. “If you think about it, she never really learned how to defend herself from potential danger.” He spoke softly in a manner only Kurt had the privilege to witness.

Kurt stretched his legs and had that faraway look again. “Do you have any idea who did it?”

Sebastian chanced a look over his shoulder to see this rarity. Kurt Sterling with slumped shoulders and lower lip between his teeth. The freshman sure was excellent in hiding his emotions with an impassive face whom even Sebastian had struggled to see right through. However he believed that over the years of being subjected to each other’s company he finally earned it, his _pass_ to have a glimpse of who really was Kurt Sterling without having to listen to rumors.

“I don’t. Satan, Paws, and Crazy went down to the hospital five days ago and do you want to know what they found out?”

Kurt lifted his head with a dark expression. “...and no one thought to ask me to go?”

Sebastian raised his brow. “You’re coming back early in the morning and gone when the sun is out-”

“They should have texted me. _You_ should have called me.”

The junior watched those red eyes looking ready to set him on fire. He shook his head as he couldn’t believe how bad Kurt’s state was. “You didn’t realize you left your phone in your room. It was ringing nonstop today.”

Kurt was about to argue when Sebastian continued. “I didn’t go and I didn’t want to know what they found out. Right now what’s important is for us to move on. One day Kurt, just one day. I’ll give you that but after one day you better have collected yourself. We don’t have the luxury to grieve and the earlier we move on the better it will be. You know this better than anyone else. Mercedes is gone and no amount of tears can bring her back.” His steely eyes bore into Kurt’s own. Sebastian wouldn’t cuddle Kurt simply because it was his birthday.

Kurt stood to his feet. His eyes were devoid of emotion and he had a sickening smile. “Do you honestly think I don’t know that?”

Sebastian’s maniacal laughter rang out through the forest where they currently were. He doubled over, hand clutching his stomach. When he raised his head to stare at Kurt, he had that same terrifying smile. “Oh! I know you do.”

A pause from the two. Sebastian saw Kurt start playing with his ring. The ring he had wore as a necklace when they were younger then started wearing it as a ring when he was big enough to fit it on his right pointer finger. “Whether you like it or not, the world isn’t going to stop for us to catch up. We need to move on.”

Kurt was silent as he gazed at the flowing stream. Sebastian lazily stretched his arms above his head and said one last time. “It won’t end unless you let go.”

He descended on the four wooden steps of the bridge. It was time to leave this place which gave them the safety in Dalton. This was theirs, somewhere no one could touch and find them.

“Thanks Seb.”

Sebastian whirled around to see Kurt standing in the middle of the bridge with his typical impassiveness though this time his eyes held a lot more meaning than the words. He couldn’t think of anything to say aside from, “Don’t fall for me now.”

Kurt snorted, “Don’t worry, your brand of love totally sucks.”     

 

* * *

 

_Dormitory_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_08-Oct-2019_

_11:00PM_

  


Kurt put the manila envelope on his study table as his eyes caught a rectangular gift wrapped in emerald green with white ribbon. He frowned when he couldn’t find a card from the sender. The freshman sat at his study table as he started unwrapping it. As soon as he lifted the lid off the box, he immediately slammed it closed. His face heating up. Kurt threw the box on his table causing it to open and its contents to roll out. He groaned, not wanting to ever touch the object, he used the lid to push it right inside the box, only to notice a small card.

_Something to commemorate your 15th birthday. Now you may replace that stick shoved in your ass with something more_ pleasurable. _-Seb     P.S. It’s 8 inches just like the day of your birth._

Kurt shouldn’t expect much less from Sebastian. When he decided to do something, he would make sure to go all out. The question of who and how did he find out didn’t even matter anymore. It wasn’t like Kurt was hiding it from anybody, no, it just happened that no one had asked him. Kurt wasn’t going to broadcast his birthday like it was a big deal, and honestly the appeal of celebrating was long gone for him.

He opened the bottom drawer and hid Sebastian’s gift in there. He retrieved a velvet black box right next to it before closing the drawer. Kurt moved to his huge bed, removing his shoes and socks before crawling in the middle of the bed.

Kurt stared at the black box sitting in front of him while his fingers played with his ring. Before going back to school, he made a special trip down to Elijah, a jewelry store in a business area of Merfield, Crystalvale’s capital. The velvet box had two silver intertwining tulips which was the store’s logo.

He reached for the box before hesitating. He had the whole summer to contemplate his decision but it still wasn’t enough. Whatever his decision would be, he knew it would bring a big change to his life. A very big change that he wasn’t sure if he was ready to take. It’s a selfish decision, especially to his soulmate, but for him it felt like the right thing to do. He had seen people go to great lengths for their soulmates and for Kurt he wasn’t sure he could handle the responsibility.  

Kurt looked at the wall clock indicating 11:24pm. He took a deep breath and took the box. As he opened it, there, sitting delicately was a copper and niobium helix designed cuff bracelet. There was an alternating pattern on the bracelet, a copper helix followed by two niobium helix. As Kurt lifted the item, a small silver key pendant necklace was attached in the bracelet lock. He made sure that this cuff bracelet would fit snugly around his left wrist without cutting his circulation. As he secured his new accessory, his left wrist started to itch. He worked the lock back into place before laying on his bed.

The itchiness was soon replaced with a burning sensation. He knew what was happening behind his bracelet. A few minutes from now, his soulmate’s name would be there for him to see or rather for him to hide. He had to hide it from everyone’s eyes, and most of all he had to hide it from himself. Kurt wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to meet the person who had the power to _break_ him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Please leave a comment or kudos. I wanna know if I am not boring you yet.


	7. "Meeting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, for leaving comments and kudos. To Miranda for always there despite my inconvenient schedule, thank you so much. For everyone, sorry for the delay chapter, it was a busy week for me so I couldn't find a time to just seat in front of my computer and finish the chapter.

 

_High School Cafeteria (Dormitory)_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_09-Oct-2019_

_08:00AM_

  


It was eight in the morning when students started filing into the cafeteria near the high school dorm to have breakfast. There was still the evident gloominess surrounding the school that had become worse with the two announcements released yesterday.

The first announcement came from Headmaster Weston. He canceled classes on Friday for students and faculty who were planning to attend Mercedes’ funeral in Hythe. The school had already arranged D.I.A’s school buses to be used as transportation to secure the attendees’ safety as it would be heavily guarded. Everyone was also encouraged to take the bus instead of their cars. To honor Mercedes Jones for being a former student of D.I.A, students would be wearing their school uniforms.

All senior students were already going, the juniors had decided to go as well to support Sam Evans. It turned out that the couple was well-liked by their peers. Although the sophomores were sympathetic towards the couple, a lot refused to step out of Dalton and even the freshmen were uncomfortable with the idea because, like the sophomores, they felt that Dalton was the safest place to be.

The second announcement was unexpected. It was around dinner last night when it aired. President Sylvester together with 1st General Galvino Herrero of Crystalvale and 1st General Olivia Miller of Barmwich, both who were assigned on the Jones’s case, had finally agreed to give an exclusive interview. First, General Miller recounted the story of Mercedes’s first day of disappearance and their progress made. The reporter wasn’t backing down on grilling the general with question after question that she answered professionally. The female general maintained her cool until the end. The reporter then went to 1st General Galvino. He told the same story on how his team found the body and that the case was still ongoing. The reporter asked about their progress but the male general stated they had none. President Sylvester sat quietly through the ordeal and after a good ten minutes of back and forth between the reporter and General Herrero, it was finally her turn. The reporter seemed to cower under the President’s scrutiny as every question put a deeper frown on the President’s face. When she had had enough, instead of Q&A, President Sylvester took over the interview. She made a small speech as well as gave a warning for superhumans to be alert of their surroundings. To children, who should make sure to have someone with them when they were out. To humans, who should be cautious just because. She ended her little speech with a signature President Sue Sylvester style saying, _‘Hide yourselves because mercy isn’t going to be given to rats like you.’_ On that night, humans and superhumans alike were reminded of who really was the President of superhumans. President Sylvester’s threat was not an empty one.

Despite the growing number of students in the cafeteria, the tables around the one being occupied by Sebastian, Santana, Puck, and Tina were left empty. Tina sliced her pancakes and, to her credit, she was able to suppress any visible signs that she was still battling to remain calm. Being seated next to Sebastian also helped because she didn’t want to piss off the junior yet again.

Sebastian sipped his iced-latte while pointedly glaring at the Asian girl. He was moody and the innocent bacon on his plate was the receiving end of his annoyance. Unlike everyone who he lived with, Sebastian valued his education. He was no model student but he could be one if he felt like it. Unnecessary absences wasn’t just his thing.

Santana sat on the other side of Sebastian, sipping her orange juice. She looked much better than the previous days since she made sure to use a lot of makeup to conceal how huge the bags under her eyes were. Meanwhile, Puck toyed with the CCTV camera he had ripped out from the wall above them. He had no appetite whatsoever. He had dark circles under his eyes and contrary with the other three, he wasn’t in his school uniform. Initially, Santana, Tina and him weren’t showing up to class just like Kurt after the news but it seemed like Kurt and him were the ones left not feeling the school spirit.

Puck’s hand stopped from playing with the item when his eyes darted outside the window. “You must be kidding me.”

The other occupants of the table followed Puck’s loathsome filled glare. Tina switched back to trembling. Santana’s face contorted into anger while Sebastian tightened his grip on his cutlery. It was a very brief moment. They were certain no one even noticed the figure standing seconds ago near the window. The man’s sudden appearance was enough. _He_ succeeded in delivering his message.

“Just two weeks.” Santana said in disbelief. The man must be really crazy because _one of them_ just died yet they were still getting summoned as if nothing had happened.

“B-Bas.” Tina shamelessly looked at the older boy with those pleading eyes.

The mohawk haired boy stared at Sebastian although he had already known what was coming. If he had a choice, there’s no doubt he would do the very opposite of Sebastian’s plan.

Sebastian threw his fork and it clanked on his plate. He met the three sets of eyes waiting for his response. “Do whatever you please, just leave Kurt out of this.”

“He has to come. No one has immunity over this crap.” Puck hissed. He scanned everywhere to see if someone was watching them.

“Unless you want to bring a ton of fire extinguishers then go ahead, be my guest.” Sebastian shot back.

Puck released the camera before rubbing his face, clearly annoyed with something. “How is he holding up?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Why don’t you go see for yourself?”

“You don’t know as well.” Puck said dryly to the brown haired boy. “God, we’re awful. Jeff might be right, we don’t understand a thing about Kurt.”

Sebastian huffed. If Puck planned to throw a pity party then he would have to leave now. He didn’t want a constant reminder that Kurt was still a stranger to him. He believed there was something special between them, a connection much deeper than these three students. “Whatever.”

Santana, Puck and Tina shared a skeptical look, but the latina had felt the need to say it. “Way to go, Captain Obvious.”

Sebastian threw her a glare that said she should shut her trap before she would regret it. Santana simply smirked as she started to leave as well with the others. She would annoy the hell out of Sebastian if it meant her mind would take a break from what was about to come later.

 

* * *

 

_Dormitory_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_09-Oct-2019_

_08:03AM_

Kurt was curled up in bed not wanting to move anytime soon. He had stayed awake until dawn because sleep wouldn’t visit him, and when it did, he would be plagued with an unsavory dream that led him to wake up soaked in sweat. Tina knocked earlier to ask if he wanted to join them for breakfast or wanted her to bring him anything but Kurt ignored her. A few minutes later, he heard Puck holler that they were leaving but would be back after. The silence that followed gave him enough time to think.

His thumb caressed his ring while his eyes remained on his new accessory. Seeing the object in place felt like he made the right decision. His doubt over his decision was now overruled by the feeling of rightness.

He laid there for awhile until he heard the sound of the door opening then closing. A minute or two passed and the sound of a vacuum roared to life. Kurt rolled to the other side of the bed to have a better view of his room’s door as if anytime soon the housekeeper would materialize there. It was impossible of course because every year he would write instructions prohibiting the housekeeper from entering his room. Kurt wasn’t fond of the idea of a stranger going through his stuff.  

Disturbed by the noise outside, Kurt dragged his body out of bed. He grimaced to see that he had slept in his clothes from yesterday so he peeled them off and entered the bathroom. The bathroom had lavish white marble sprawled across the floor and a pair of natural wood vanities stretched along both sides of the room. At the center, surrounded by full wall sized mirrors, was a large glass cube shaped shower with a stainless rain shower head and six body jet sprays mounted in the wall. A meter away from the glass shower was an oval shaped porcelain bathtub. A basket filled with rolled clean towels sat on one side while the other side had a customized table filled with scented candles and different oils.

Kurt didn’t like how exposed this bathroom could make him feel. The mirrors with his reflection made his skin prickle. His scarlet eyes, that seemed to be his permanent eye color since Mercedes’s death, were staring blankly back at him. It was a sign, a warning that he wasn’t in his best shape, but instead of doing something about it, Kurt just turned away from his reflection and took a quick shower.

Half an hour later, he stepped out of his room dressed in a gray loose knitted cardigan and black slim fit pants. His hair was on point although he had decided to stay in today instead of going to the forest where their safe haven was located. As he walked to the kitchen, he took his time going through his seven days worth of texts, calls, and emails.

_89 missed calls_

_77 voicemails_

_115 new messages_

As usual, those missed calls and voicemails went straight to the trash. The text messages mostly came from Jeff begging for him to reply because he couldn’t find him around campus. There was also Brittany, but her’s were more subdued than her brother. He deleted everything except the most recent ones.

_Happy Birthday! Dinner with Britt and me fine with you? - Jeff_

_P.S. Pls reply, can’t help but to get worried a lot and you know that. Always remember, I love you._

_Wer r u? I want 2 say Hapi Berthday and b able 2 hug u. Kurtie, m sad. - Britt_

_Happy Birthday K. I know this is bad timing and celebration isn’t really on the table right now. Let’s celebrate it when I’m in town. Take care birthday boy. Miss you! -H_

_Happy Birthday son. I’m sorry because we cannot celebrate your b-day today. I would like to drive down to Doltore but with the news circulating around, I don’t think I want to meet my children outside Dalton. I’ve talked to them already and agreed to have dinner two Saturdays from now. Please don’t get mad kiddo. I love you. -Dad_

_Hey! Cheer up Lady Lips, if you don’t wanna, at least do it just for today. Happy Birthday. -Santana_

_Happy Birthday Princess. Bad timing, I know. Just remember, we’re here, you’re not alone in this journey. -Noah_

_Kurt, Happy Birthday. - Tina_

“Good morning Kurt. I didn’t know you were still here. I should come back later when everyone’s in class.”

A woman in her fifties emerged from the living room. She was wearing a teal colored tunic paired with black slacks and her long red hair was set in a bun. She always wore that kind smile on her face which garnered her the spot to be the only housekeeper who could access the sixth floor. It might also be because of Sebastian who miraculously spared some of his precious time to write a letter requesting for this specific woman to be their exclusive housekeeper. A whole sixth floor was definitely too much for one person but the woman never complained. She actually liked her job and the students living on the sixth floor weren’t as bad as those rumors going around the campus.

Kurt pocketed his phone. He hadn’t heard the vacuum stop nor the woman’s footsteps. “You don’t have too. It’s okay, don’t worry.” He told the woman as he entered the kitchen. Kurt went straight for the fridge. Sebastian’s words still echoed in his head and he knew the older teenager was right. He should move on, they should move on.

“The groceries should arrive before lunch so there is only cereal left.” The woman said apologetically when Kurt rummaged in the fridge. She knew how Kurt was particular with his meals, how he was a health enthusiast and disliked sugary foods. It may be Kurt’s first year in the High School dorm but she wasn’t a stranger to the boy. She first met the infamous kid back when Sebastian and Puck had entered High School. Kurt would visit with Santana and Tina and even when they were still in Middle School, the three had already chosen their room as if they knew in a year or two, it was where they would be placed. Surprisingly enough, they were all now living there together.     

“Add granola bars on the grocery list Martha, please?” He grabbed the unopened orange juice before closing the fridge.  

“Okay Kurt.” Martha watched the boy fill up the tall glass with orange juice before remembering something. She hastily left from the kitchen but was back in no time. “I went to mail service to see if there was something for anyone. I got yours.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. He basically gave her permission to be able to retrieve any mail or package that was sent to his name just like anybody on the sixth floor but sometimes he forgot there was such a thing in this school. He took the white envelope from her. He could see his name but there was no return address from the sender. He opened the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting.

_Happy Birthday Babe. Miss you a lot so it’s appropriate to send this as a gift. - D.T.B_

Kurt read the air ticket information. It was a first class, one way ticket going to Whiteridge and the flight scheduled was a day before thanksgiving.

Martha waited until Kurt folded the letter and slid it back in the envelope before she asked something. She was uncomfortable to ask, especially Kurt. The boy barely portrayed emotion and the last thing she wanted to do was to unknowingly upset him. “Uhm, Kurt I just want to ask if I should pack Mercedes’s remaining things in her room and send them back to her parents?”

The boy tensed. It sounded like this was indeed the end for Mercedes, like the door connected to her had to be closed permanently. Martha’s question was like a preparation for him to say goodbye to his _first_ friend and he didn’t know how to feel about it. Everything about moving on was easier said than done. “Yes, thanks Martha.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. He emptied his glass of orange juice in one go before heading back to his room.   

She smiled sadly at the boy as she watched his retreating figure. She watched as Kurt stopped in front of the first door on the right side of the hallway, Mercedes’s former bedroom. Kurt reached for the knob but stopped midway, he slowly put his hand down at his side. Martha saw him mouth the word ‘sorry’ before continuing on his way. It was heartbreaking to see these students being separated by death. Contrary to everybody’s beliefs, these kids were the nicest. She wouldn’t agree to be their housekeeper for almost three years if those nasty rumors were true. They were flawed like any other person but perhaps they were that way because they had been judged before they were given a chance to show who they really were.  

 

* * *

 

_South Wing_

_Elementary Building_

_Doltore, Crystalvale_

_09-Oct-2019_

_03:45PM_   

Fifteen minutes to four, two boys and two girls in high school uniforms eased their way to the older part of the elementary building. They easily spotted a tiny alcove which was often missed by everyone. Students hardly ventured to this part of the building, especially ones that weren’t attending the said division. The Wing was under renovation which left North, West, and East Wings for use. South Wing had labyrinth type hallways which further lessened its appeal for students to take the route. Only students who had a knack for exploring without any fear of getting lost could find this place. Thus explained the presence of the four students.  Unfortunately, they were that type of person.

Each of them found their spot. Sebastian was leaning on the rough, cold bricks and a grumpy Santana on his side. Puck crouched at one corner, he yawned for a countless time for that day. His muscles were stiff and he felt lethargic at the lack of sleep even when he was mostly cocooned in his bed. Tina occupied herself with breathing exercises to calm her nerves, there was no room for her fear right at the moment.

Puck’s ears twitched at the sound of someone’s footsteps. His head snapped towards the direction of the small archway. The gesture put the other three on high alert.

They didn’t wait long for the man to show up. He was still wearing the same clothes from this morning when he had showed up out of nowhere. The sleeves of his blue dress shirt were rolled up to his elbow, revealing his sleeve tattoos. Apparently, he came here straight from his class.

“Someone is missing.” The man spoke in a monotone voice, as if he was programmed to say this.  

“Kurt isn’t feeling well.” Tina schooled a brave front. They all knew that they should act as composed as they could manage. One wrong move and it would be hell to pay.

The man threw a piercing glare at the Asian, his eyeliner didn’t do anything but to add to its effect. He looked intimidating with his cold blue eyes, harsh smile and those bulging muscles filling his clothes. However Tina never cowered under his glare. She would be damned to give any satisfaction to this loathsome being.

Sebastian gave him a deathly glare when the man’s back was in his view. He detested the very being of this man. He hated him, _them,_ like he never hated anyone before. Sebastian would demand to end this _meeting_ if he could but he couldn’t. They never had a say in this matter.

“I have something for you.”

 _Figures, duh!_ Santana retorted in her head. She had to use all the restraint in her body to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

No one dared to speak. Like a puppet, they just listened and couldn’t ask, couldn’t question, and most of all couldn’t refuse. They were only allowed to ask if it was related to the subject.

“Silver van. Friday, 10pm. Doltore to Hythe. Styrofoam cooler. Taco Bell parking lot near Hythe’s welcome arch. That’s all.” The man spoke like he was in the middle of his class. It was even weirder how smooth and easy on the ear he sounded.

No one reacted and that was expected.

He was on his way out when Puck lost it. “It’s Mercedes’ funeral! You can’t expect us to dit-”

He was slammed into the wall before he had the chance to finish his statement. Puck saw hands tightly wrap around his neck, constricting his airway. He met the man’s eyes and he could see the determination in there. Puck twisted his body to escape, his hands flailing pathetically as if doing so would help the man’s grip loosen. He was acting like a normal human. Puck was consumed with fear and helplessness that he couldn’t even remember to use his gift.

The three other students were frozen in place. They were petrified at the sight of the man choking Puck. The moment Puck opened his mouth, they knew he had crossed the line. They couldn’t peel their eyes off the two, Puck’s face was turning blue and tears were running down the corners of his eyes. He was gasping as he started mumbling incoherently.

Ugly memories crept their way into Sebastian’s head but he squashed them before he was reminded. He shook his head then jumped into the situation. “E-Mr. Gilbert, excuse Paw’s stupidity.” He leaned sideways, close enough to feel Puck’s harsh breathing. His hands were deep in his pockets to hide his knuckles itching to punch Elliot. He even managed to have that annoying smirk despite how his blood was boiling. Sebastian cocked his head as he watched how Mr. Gilbert choked the living daylight out of Puckerman. Mr. Gilbert glanced at Sebastian but didn’t let go.

Santana recovered from her stupor. She pushed back the memories resurfacing to the box where they should belong. She acted like everything was boring her when in fact her insides were shaking. Elliot Gilbert wasn’t the type of person to mess with and Puck seemed to forget that small detail. She saw how the man’s taut muscles were tense from gripping Puck’s neck. “What would you expect from a shifter? Their brain must be the size of a pea with the number of times they change.” Santana studied her red fingernails like it was the most interesting thing to do.

“Someone’s coming!” Tina warned. There were female voices talking rather loudly outside and based on how clear their conversation was, it was safe to say they were nearby.

Mr. Gilbert immediately released the boy. Puck clawed the floor, heaving loudly as he desperately filled his lungs with air. No one tried to help the boy, the three students stood uncaring.

“This will be a reminder for you all.” He pointed at the rest of the students and when he looked at the mohawk haired boy still struggling on the floor, he smiled in satisfaction. “Let me remind you, Puckerman. The funeral won’t take long, unless you plan on following Jones and make the cemetery your permanent address.” Elliot laughed mirthfully as he made his way out.

Santana and Sebastian exchanged glances. They were both furious at how Elliot could easily joke about Mercedes’s death. But despite how enraged they were, they wouldn’t do anything except keep silent, to behave like good dogs because it’s what they appeared to be. The amount of freedom they got and how short the leash they were kept on didn’t have much difference from an actual house dog.  

The two counted to ten before attending to Puck. Tina waited a little longer, the female voices were still within earshot but suddenly gone when Tina was sure Elliot wouldn’t be back anymore.

They were seated on the floor, forming a small circle. Puck regained color in his face though his breathing remained ragged.

“You’re stupid beyond belief and this time I mean it.” Sebastian mocked. His cocky self was back in the picture.

“No shit Sherlock!” Santana grunted. She buried her face in her palms. “Are you that desperate to follow Jones?” Her voice was muffled but they understood her nonetheless.

Puck laughed dryly. “Thanks, it’s a good trick.” He smiled weakly at Tina.

Tina blushed and smiled a little. Sebastian rolled his eyes and started to get up. “Let’s go, I have an ass to fuck tonight.”

Puck groaned hearing of Sebastian’s unending supply of ass to fuck. It sucks for him because Quinn, his soulmate, had graduated last year so he only had some fun during the weekends. Most of the time, his action came from his right hand that might soon fall off with how frequent he needed its company.

Tina was jealous. She had yet to meet her soulmate so she had zero experience. Dating wasn’t an option for her either because no one wanted to date a _crazy_ girl like her. All she knew by watching her friends that finding a soulmate was awesome with the amount of times she had accidentally walked in on Mercedes and Sam in the middle of a heated makeout session, or that one time Puck was babbling nonstop his praises as Quinn gave him a blowjob in the middle of their living room, or Santana and Brittany’s loud awkward moaning behind close doors, or even Sebastian’s shameless phone sex any random time he pleased. She was grateful that Kurt didn’t have his soulmate yet, because it was better to know that she wasn’t the only pairless in their group.

“We’re not all that lucky to have people line up for your infested dick, you Prince Charming wannabe.” Santana scowled.

“Not my fault that blondie isn’t capable to spice up your sexual life. Besides, I’m likeable.” Sebastian told the others when they exited the elementary building. He was already planning how many ways he could fuck Christian, or was it Kristoff he wasn’t sure what exactly his name was, he might be Tristan. Whatever, he couldn’t care less what was his name. Sebastian cared what he could do in bed.         

Puck, Santana, and Tina gagged at his statement. Sebastian was far from likeable. He was cocky as shit and not to mention a narcissist at times. How Kurt was able to tolerate him from the beginning was a big mystery to them.


End file.
